


Trouvé

by Pouet



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek-centric, M/M, Nurse Derek, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouet/pseuds/Pouet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque deux âme-sœurs atteignent la majorité, elles peuvent entrer en contact au travers de messages inscrits sur leur peau. Celui que reçoit Derek est des plus intriguants, à l'image de Stiles, son âme-sœur. Cependant lorsque Derek perd contact avec lui, la seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est attendre. Après tout, Stiles lui a promis de le trouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouvé

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : «Trouvé»
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Teen Wolf et les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Warning : Je spoil une grosse partie de l'intrigue de la saison deux ! Donc si jamais vous ne l'avez pas vu et ne souhaitez pas être spoilé, il est temps de faire demi-tour! Mention de meurtres et de sang. C'est très bref cependant, mais sait-on jamais!
> 
> Notes : - J'utilise le mythe des androgynes abordé par Platon. Cependant il est assez remanié et vulgarisé pour que les explications soient rapides et claires ! Si vous voulez le mythe original, il est trouvable très facilement sur internet !
> 
> \- Je me suis inspiré d'un prompt trouvé sur tumblr où il était dit : « Imaginez que chacun de nous ai une âme-sœur et que le seul moyen de communiquer est au travers de message sur la peau. La votre est un artiste donc le meilleur moment de la journée serait d'observer votre bras tandis qu'il dessine sur celui-ci.» Et à partir de là mon esprit a dérivé pour arriver à ce résultat !
> 
> \- Enfin, les dialogue en italique sont les messages écrit qu'échangent les âmes-sœurs!
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Talia avait un jour rassemblé ses enfants dans le manoir Hale. Puis avait pris le temps de choisir ses mots avant de leur parler d'âme sœur. Laura, Cora et lui, Derek, avaient tous les trois grimacé. L'idée d'avoir un «amoureux/se pour la vie» ne les enchantaient guère. Cependant, la partie où ils pouvaient communiquer avec quelqu'un en s'écrivant sur la peau, elle, avait été beaucoup plus intéressante. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils dessinaient sur leurs bras, leur ventre et même parfois sur leur visage au plus grand damne de Talia qui devait les débarbouiller. Puis une fois la fièvre du moment passé, ils s'étaient calmés. Pendant de longues années, ils écrivaient quelquefois un mot en attendant une réponse. Alors, leur mère intervint une nouvelle fois, leur expliquant que c'était seulement une fois la majorité des deux personnes atteinte, une fois que le lien d'âme était complet que cela commençait.

 

« Mais comment ce qu'on écrit sur notre peau peut être visible sur celle d'un autre ? » avait demandé Laura.

 

Elle était la plus romantique des trois et à 14 ans les romances étaient son péché mignon, alors ce sujet l'intéressait tout particulièrement. Derek et Cora, de leur côté, étaient simplement curieux. Talia sembla donc peser le pour et le contre avant de céder.

 

« Les avis sont partagés, mais la théorie la plus connue se rapporte au mythe des Androgynes. »

 

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent à tour de rôle, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre s'ils connaissaient ce mythe. Finalement, ce fut Cora qui brisa le silence.

 

« Raconte nous, Ma'am. » Et les deux aînés appuyèrent ses paroles d'un hochement de tête avant d'ajouter :

 

« On a besoin de savoir. »

 

« D'accord, d'accord. »

 

Elle leur sourit et vint tendrement ébouriffer leurs cheveux.

 

« Il est dit qu'à l'origine il existait trois espèces d'Homme : le mâle, la femelle et l'androgyne. Là où les deux premiers sont comme vous et moi, les androgynes, eux, correspondaient à deux personnes ne formant plus qu'une. Ils avaient donc le double de membre, de force, de rapidité. »

 

Derek avait du mal à imaginer une telle chose possible, mais il n'interrompit pas sa mère. Et si ses sœurs pensaient comme lui, elles n'en firent pas part, elles non plus. Alors Talia poursuivit.

 

« La force et le courage qu'ils avaient les poussa à braver les dieux. Zeus et les autres divinités ont alors décidé de les punir. Pour cela, ils coupèrent les androgynes en deux. »

 

Ils grimacèrent, même Talia eut cette réaction. Très certainement plus parce qu'elle trouvait le choix de ses mots trop dur plutôt que la punition infligée aux androgynes.

 

«Les androgynes alors séparés de leur moitié s'enlacèrent dans le but de ne former de nouveau plus qu'un. Cela ne fonctionna pas, mais bien qu'ils avaient deux corps, ils restaient la même personne. Alors, aujourd'hui encore beaucoup pense que nos âme-sœur, sont la part de nous-mêmes qui nous a été enlevée. Et que malgré la séparation, notre épiderme reste connecté et c'est pour cette raison que les âmes-sœurs peuvent communiquer, pour se retrouver en écrivant sur leur peau.» avait-elle conclu.

 

Derek et ses sœurs étaient toujours un peu écœurés par l'idée d'avoir été « découpés en deux », mais il prit tout de même le parti de croire en ce mythe. Quelque part sur cette Terre il y avait quelqu'un qui détenait une part de lui. Et lui-même détenait la part de ce quelqu'un.

 

**oOo**

 

Laura obtint son premier message alors qu'elle approchait lentement de ses vingt ans. Un homme répondant au nom de Camden. Elle le rencontra seulement deux ans plus tard, alors que la recrue eu finit son service militaire. À l'époque, Derek venait de fêter sa majorité et le message qu'il avait écrit sur son bras le jour de ses dix-huit ans resta sans réponse. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment, après tout, son âme sœur était peut-être plus jeune ou -tout comme Camden à l'époque- n'avait pas la possibilité de lui répondre. Alors il laissa couler.

 

Cora, le jour de sa majorité reçu un message, pour le moins surprenant: «Joyeux Anniversaire.». Elle avait crié dans tout le manoir à qui voulait l'entendre que son âme-sœur était la première à lui avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Elle débusqua son stylo «spécial âme-soeur » qui lui valut quelques moqueries, avant de remercier la personne. Puis elle avait passé le reste de sa journée à en apprendre plus sur son âme-soeur. Une jeune femme répondant au nom de «Kira» qui depuis ses dix-huit-ans écrivait chaque jour ce message sur sa peau en attendant le jour où elle recevrait enfin une réponse. Derek ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était jaloux que sa plus jeune sœur ai pu rentrer en contact avec son âme-sœur et lui non.

 

Son vœux fut exaucer seulement quelques mois après l'anniversaire de Cora. Derek avait alors 21 ans et il se trouvait à l'aéroport de Beacon Hills, quand un message prit place dans la paume de sa main. L'écriture était difficile à déchiffrer et le contenu pour le moins cryptique. Il n'avait rien sur lui pour répondre. Il était au milieu du hall, son téléphone et ses clés de voiture dans les poches de son jean. Il attendait que Laura et Camden arrivent enfin. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils auraient dû débarquer. Il ne cessait de recevoir des messages de Cora et sa mère lui demandant _où ils en étaient_. Et sincèrement, Derek était trop abasourdi pour s'inquiéter du sort de sa sœur. Son âme-soeur, la personne qui le complétait à merveille venait pour la première fois de sa vie de le contacter. Vraiment en cet instant il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus horrible : le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas le message, celui qu'il n'avait pas de stylo, feutres, _n'importe quoi,_ pour lui répondre ou encore, le fait qu'il ne ressentait aucune inquiétude vis-à-vis du retard de sa sœur. Au lieu de quoi il ne lâchait pas du regard les lettres inscrites à l'encre verte sur sa paume.

 

« _Lien vic : BHEN 2006._ » ou peut-être étais-ce 200b ?

 

Il était aussi partagé entre l'excitation d'être rentré en contact avec son âme-sœur et la confusion, car définitivement il ne comprenait pas ce que message pouvait bien signifier.. Il se concentra un peu plus sur les lettres et les chiffres. Puis n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers l'une des employées de l'aéroport, lui demandant poliment s'il pouvait lui emprunter un stylo. Elle acquiesça et lui tendit l'objet. Rapidement, il vint inscrire sous l'encre verte du premier message.

 

« _Quoi ?_ »

 

Oui, court mais efficace. Si ce message lui était destiné -et plus il le lisait, plus il en doutait-, il n'en saisissait pas le sens. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis une minute avant de finalement rendre le stylo à la femme. Il n'eut pas de réponse et il devait bien avouer qu'il en était un peu déçu. Heureusement il n'eut pas plus le temps de s'apitoyer : Laura venait d'arriver et broyait ses côtes en une étreinte fraternelle. Au moins il avait une chose de moins pour laquelle s'inquiéter.

 

« Vous avez fait bon vol ? » Il demanda un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

 

Sa sœur répondit par l'affirmative et Camden lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Quand Derek fit de même, sa sœur se mit à éclater de rire. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un peu perplexe avant que leurs regards ne tombent sur leurs mains serrées que désignait Laura du doigt.

 

« Wow. » Convint Camden avant de se pincer les lèvres pour contenir son rire.

 

Derek, lui, était simplement sans voix. Sur son bras droit en lettres capitales, épaisses et noires on pouvait lire :

 

« _RECULEZ, ÊTRES IMPIES. CETTE PERSONNE M'APPARTIENS._ »

 

Bien sûr pour lire la totalité du message, Derek dû tourner son bras dans tous les sens.

 

« Je parie qu'elle a utilisé un marqueur indélébile. »

 

Derek fusilla Laura du regard pour la forme puis ouvrit la marche jusqu'à sa voiture, un sourire dévorant ses lèvres.

 

Son âme-sœur était pour le moins bizarre. Mais étrangement cela lui plaisait.

 

Oh. Derek devait-il mentionner qu'elle avait effectivement utilisé un marqueur indélébile ?

 

 

**oOo**

 

Son âme-sœur était un « il », Derek n'en était pas plus surpris que ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de préférence pour un sexe ou l'autre. Il suivait des études de criminologie et vivait quelque part en Californie. Derek ne pouvait pas avoir le nom d'une ville. C'était l'un des mystères du lien d'âme : on ne peut pas donner de renseignement personnel précis autre que son prénom. Pas de nom, pas d'adresse, pas même de numéro de téléphone. C'était frustrant. Stiles le vivait même plutôt mal. Plus mal que Derek

 

_« Tu ne veux pas me rencontrer ? »_

 

_« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. On va se rencontrer, Stiles. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »_

 

Généralement cela suffisait à le calmer, mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, Stiles contactait son meilleur ami, dont le nom ne parvenait jamais à Derek. C'était agaçant. Mais Derek pouvait vivre avec ça.

 

Chaque jour, ils discutaient. Lorsque Stiles s'ennuyait en cours, lorsque Derek venait de lire un livre intéressant. Avant que l'un n'aille se coucher. Peu importait l'occasion, ils trouvaient toujours un sujet de discussion. Alors Derek avait toujours au moins deux stylo sur lui. Juste au cas où le premier le lâcherait.

 

Parfois Stiles se comportait comme un petit con. Dessinant des obscénités au marqueur sur Derek. L'aîné était devenu un expert pour faire disparaître les œuvres de sa moitié. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se venger par la suite. Il aimait leur relation. Vraiment. Sans même l'avoir vu, ni entendu, Derek vint peu à peu à aimer Stiles.

 

Pendant ses vacances, Stiles parcouraient la Californie dans sa Jeep bleue. Il faisait des recherches et à chaque fois que Derek lui demandait sur quoi ses recherches portaient, il recevait la même réponse :

 

« _Toi, idiot. »_

 

Derek était flatté.

 

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »_

 

_« Pas grand chose, mais je sens que ça se rapproche. »_

 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Lui aussi voulait rencontrer son âme-sœur le plus tôt possible.

 

_« Vraiment ? »_

 

_«J e vais te trouver. Et te faire payer pour avoir dénigré Star Wars. »_

 

Derek adorait vraiment cet adolescent. Et en vérité, il avait vu tous les films, son loft avait d'ailleurs un coin réservé aux DVDs et à toute une panoplie d'objets dérivés de la série. C'était son secret, voir Stiles s'agacer de sa supposée inculture cinématographique était délectable.

 

« _Je t'attends. »_

 

C'était devenue leur credo. Lorsque Stiles étouffait sous la pression de ses cours ou Derek sous celle de l'hôpital, ils s'envoyaient ces deux petites phrases.

 

_«J e vais te trouver. »_

 

_« Je t'attends. »_

 

**oOo**

 

Derek avait 23 ans lorsque Stiles cessa de lui écrire. Au début, il pensa que les examen qui approchaient l'empêchait de lui accorder trop d'attention. Puis il s'était persuadé que peut-être Stiles s'était lassé de le chercher. Et il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui faisait pas quelque chose.

 

« _Je t'attends encore. »_

 

Peut-être qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un, alors Derek cessa de lui envoyer ce genre de message. Peu importait à quel point il en crevait d'envie. Si Stiles se pensait plus heureux avec une autre personne, il n'avait pas le droit d'agir. Après tout, même dans le mythe des androgynes, lorsque certaines personnes ne trouvaient pas leur moitié, elles se liaient à une autre. C'était peu commun, mais c'était possible. Puis ils étaient jeunes, donc rien ne les empêchaient d'avoir des expériences avant de se lier avec leur âme-soeur.

Alors même si Derek ressentait une certaine amertume d'être ignoré et remplacé, il respecta le choix de Stiles. Il cessa de lui envoyer un message chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait toujours de noter sur sa main quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas oublier de faire. Mais ça n'avait jamais rien d’ambiguë, alors il savait pertinemment que Stiles ne se trouverait pas dans des situations embarrassantes par sa faute. Cependant plus les mois passaient, plus il s'inquiétait. Parce que Derek n'était pas le seul à prendre quelques notes sur sa main. Tous le monde autour de lui continuait de faire ça de temps en temps. Tout le monde sauf Stiles. Derek accepta donc l’évidence.

 

Il se rendit devant l'océan. Stiles lui avait confié que c'est là qu'il aimerait que ses cendres soient répandues. Alors il choisit de porter un costume, acheta un bouquet de rose blanche. Et il vint trouver son âme-sœur.

 

« Je t'imaginais beaucoup plus petit. » Il confia à la houle tandis qu'il effeuillait les roses, laissant l'océan emporter les pétales au loin.

 

Il resta un moment sur la plage. Puis enfin il vint prendre son stylo.

 

_« Je t'attendrai toujours. »_

 

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

 

« Tu es censé répondre que tu vas me trouver, Stiles. » réprimanda t-il à la brise.

 

Il resta encore quelques temps. Puis il quitta l'endroit, laissant son âme-sœur derrière lui. C'était douloureux, mais Derek pouvait continuer de vivre. Laura lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il pouvait puiser cette force, arguant que si Camden venait à mourir, rien ne pourrait la retenir ici bas. Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre, peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré. Peut-être que dans un coin de son esprit, il continuait d'espérer. Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement envie de vivre pour eux deux. Ou peut-être qu'il ignorait simplement pourquoi il arrivait à vivre sans les messages étranges qui rythmaient sa vie. Le fait était là : il vivait.

 

**oOo**

 

Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an que Derek ne recevait plus de message de son âme sœur quand il fut transféré à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Il avait toujours voulut travailler ici, c'était plus proche de sa famille et il avait l'impression d'être là où il devait être. L'étage auquel il fut affecté était sous la direction de Mélissa McCall, une femme dans la quarantaine, douce mais qui les dirigeaient d'une main de fer. Elle prenait son travail très à cœur, encore plus à cœur alors que le meilleur ami de son fils faisait partie des patients du service. Derek ne connaissait que les grandes lignes de l'histoire, le fils du Shérif aimait laisser traîner son nez là où il ne devait pas. Il travaillait sur une enquête en cours dans le dos de son père et il avait réussit à coincer le coupable, ce qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie. Il était dans le coma depuis un an environ et plus les jours passaient, moins il avait de chance d'en sortir. Alors peut-être que oui, au final, cette affaire lui avait coûté la vie. Du moins c'est ce que disait la plupart des autres infirmiers. Ils faisaient toujours attention à ne pas le dire face à McCall, mais dans le dos de cette dernière, ils s'y donnaient à cœur joie.

 

« Hale ! » fut-il interpellé.

 

Derek leva le regard du dossier qu'il étudiait et posa son regard sur son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une interne, son nom lui échappait toujours, les intentions qu'elle avait envers lui un peu moins. Il haussa donc un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'elle avait son attention, alors elle repris.

 

« On déjeune dans la chambre de Stilinski, la cafèt' est complète et il pleut dehors... » débuta t-elle et Derek vit très bien ou elle voulait en venir. « ... tu peux te joindre à nous quand tu aura finis avec tout ça ? »

 

Il eut du mal à contenir sa grimace, il n'avait jamais compris comment les internes pouvait avoir des idées pareilles. Il ne pourrait jamais manger dans la chambre d'un patient alors que celui-ci était complètement inconscient. Il aurait eu l'impression d'être un de ces maniaques qui observent leurs victimes dormir.

 

« Je verrai. » répondit-il, alors que vraiment c'était déjà tout vu : il n'irait pas.

 

Cependant cela sembla convenir à la jeune femme qui lui sourit avant de s’éclipser. Derek soupira et se plongea de nouveau dans sa lecture. Un fois encore, il fut interrompu dans son activité. Cette fois-ci, c'était un appel de sa sœur, Cora. Il eu d'abord envie de l'ignorer, mais il finit par répondre.

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Heey Big Bro, tu pourrai me rendre un service ? » Sa voix se fit suppliante, arrachant un soupir à son frère.

 

« Je ne promet rien. »Lui répondit-il simplement.

 

« En fait maman m'a demandé de faire quelques courses, mais je vais voir Kira et... »

 

« Ok, ok épargne-moi les détails de ta vie privée. Je vais le faire... » dit-il en attrapant son stylo avant de chercher un papier pour noter les courses qu'il devait faire. Cependant, seuls les dossier des patients étaient à sa portée alors il écarta l'idée. « Qu'est-ce que je dois prendre ? »

 

« Elle veut sa crème pour les mains là, j’oublie toujours le nom, le tube est turquoise... »

 

« Je vois. Abrège Cora, j'ai du travail. » Il lui grogna tout en retranscrivant sur sa main ce qu'elle lui disait.

 

« Ok, ok, elle veut des œufs et... » débuta t-elle, marquant une pause pour retrouver le dernier éléments. « Oh ! Et du lait, on a plus de lait à la maison. »

 

« Ok. C'est noté. » acquiesça t-il en finissant la barre de son T.

 

_« Crème pr main- oeuf- lait »_

 

En cet instant, Derek ne pensa même pas au fait que son âme-sœur se retrouvait avec une liste de course sur la main. Sûrement parce qu'il était persuadé que Stiles n'était plus que des cendres qui voyageait au travers des océans.

 

Alors lorsqu'il se retrouva avec tous les internes et les infirmiers du service à se faire réprimer par Mélissa McCall parce qu'un petit plaisantin avait trouvé drôle d'écrire dans la main de Stilinski, Derek ne pensait même plus à la liste de course qui reposait dans la sienne. Après tout, ce jours là, il n'avait pas été dans la chambre du jeune homme, d'autres internes, eux, oui. Et c'était bien leur genre de faire ce genre de blague. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, il subit le sermon en silence comme tout le monde. Puis comment aurait-il pu faire le lien entre Stiles : son âme-soeur décédée, et Mieczyslaw Stilinski ?

 

**oOo**

 

Le lendemain alors qu'il quittait la chambre d'un patient après avoir veillé à ce que son rétablissement se passait sans encombre, il fut interpellé.

 

« Derek, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

 

Son regard rencontra celui soucieux de Mélissa.

 

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-il avant de suivre la femme dans la cage d'escalier pour un peu d'intimité.

 

« Tu pourrais garder un œil sur Sti- Mieczyslaw, pour moi ? »

 

Il fut un peu pris de court. Bien sûr quelques fois, c'était lui qui se retrouvait chargé de s'occuper du garçon, mais c'était arrivé seulement une ou deux fois depuis son transfert. Mélissa dû comprendre sa réticence car elle reprit.

 

« Tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et même si la plupart des autres infirmiers le sont aussi, ils ne seront pas aussi méticuleux que toi.. Je sais que les internes utilise sa chambre pour déjeuner parfois.. » Elle soupira, pour ne pas laisser son agacement prendre le dessus. « Si je ne suis pas là, personne ne viendra les faire sortir alors j'aimerais que tu t'en charge en mon absence. »

 

Et vraiment, que pouvait répondre Derek à cela ?

 

« Continue de travailler comme tu le fais, mais quand tu as le temps, si tu peux veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, je t'en serais reconnaissante. » finit-elle par conclure en se pinçant les lèvres.

 

Il acquiesça donc d'un mouvement de tête.

 

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

 

Elle sembla rassurée et le remercia avant de le laisser reprendre son travail. Comme il l'avait promis à Mélissa, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il prenait le temps de venir voir qu'aucun plaisantin n'avait rendu visite à Mieczyslaw.

 

L'incident ne s'était jamais reproduit et Derek devint l'infirmier attitré de Stilinski. Du moins, quand lui et Mélissa avaient des horaires différents. Dans le cas contraire, elle restait celle qui veillait au confort de son protéger quand le Shérif ou Scott n'était pas là. La première fois qu'il avait vu Scott, il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de l'âme sœur du garçon. Puis quand il l'avait vu en dehors de l’hôpital, aux bras d'un autre homme qui n'était autre qu'Isaac, le frère cadet de Camden, il avait comprit son erreur. Le métisse ne venait que rarement en semaine, lui et son compagnon blondinet étudiaient pour devenir vétérinaire dans une autre ville. Cependant, il ne se passait pas un week-end sans que Scott ne soit au chevet du brun. Lorsque Derek venait vérifier que tout allait bien, il pouvait voir Scott ranger le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

 

« Tu peux continuer, ça ne me dérange pas. »

 

Scott n'était jamais particulièrement à l'aise en sa présence, il ignorait pour quoi et pour être tout à fait franc, il n'avait aucune envie de changer ça. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver le soudain silence dans la chambre gênant. Le plus jeune acquiesça donc d'un mouvement de tête à ses paroles.

 

« Je les lis à St- Mieczyslaw. » confia-t-il, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. «Le docteur Fenris dit qu'il y a une chance qu'il puisse nous entendre.»

 

Derek se contenta de l'écouter, l'observant après avoir vérifié que l’assistance respiratoire et le reste des machines faisaient bien leur job.

 

« Alors, je lui lis les journaux, parce que quand il va se réveiller, s'il ignore tout de l'actualité il va venir me botter le cul en me hurlant à quel point je suis un faux frère. »

 

Derek nota l'emploi du _quand_ et non du _si._ Puis il se dit que dans un cas similaire, lui aussi ne permettrait pas au doute de s'infiltrer en lui. Alors il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et poursuivit ses observations avant de dire :

 

« Les docteurs ont remarqué une amélioration de son activité cérébrale... »

 

C'était son rôle d'apporter un peu d'espoir aux familles.Sans pour autant leur mentir, il y avait une amélioration, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait quitter son coma dans les jours à venir. Mais cela suffit à Scott, qui acquiesça à son tour et sourit légèrement. Derek quitta la pièce, puis reprit son travail.

 

Derek ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus : voir Scott en semaine, ou le voir attendre dans le couloir. L'infirmier venait tout juste d'arriver alors il ignorait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Et si...

 

« Scott ? »

 

Le plus jeune fit volte face et les traits de son visage se détendirent un peu.

 

« Bonjour, Derek. »

 

« Il y a un soucis ? » demanda-t-il mal assuré, et Scott intervint rapidement, secouant la tête.

 

« Non ! Tout va bien ! »

 

Derek fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, alors le métisse reprit plus calmement.

 

« Ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste les horaires du kiné, le week-end il vient le matin, donc je peux l'éviter, mais en semaine... »

 

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

 

« Je vois. »

 

Mélissa, lui avait parlé de ce que le shérif avait mit en place pour que son fils souffre le moins possible de séquelles après son réveil. Il choisit lui aussi de venir voir le garçon une fois le kinésithérapeute partit.

 

« Ça fais combien de temps ? »

 

« Une demi-heure, peut-être trois quart d'heure. » Fut la réponse de Scott après qu'il eût jeté un coup d’œil à son téléphone.

 

Derek réfléchit un instant avant de faire signe à l'étudiant de le suivre.

« Viens, ils en ont encore pour au moins une heure, reste pas là. »

 

« Merci, Derek. »

 

Il balaya ça d'un mouvement de main. Puis une fois dans la salle de repos, Scott vola deux sachets de thé de la cachette de sa mère et leur prépara deux tasses fumantes. Ils discutèrent un peu, mais Derek dû s'éclipser rapidement pour s'occuper des autres patients de l'étage. Il retrouva Scott quelques heures plus tard. Ce dernier lisait comme à son habitude le journal à Mieczyslaw. Derek fit son travail en silence écoutant d'une oreille les paroles du métisse.

Lorsque 20 heure sonna la fin des visites, il vint déloger l'étudiant de la chambre.

 

« J'ai pris du retard dans ma lecture... » soupira-t-il, un peu dépité et offrit ses yeux de chien battu à Derek.

 

« Tout est calme pour le moment, je peux lui lire quelques pages. »

 

Bien sûr, la réponse ne plu pas beaucoup au fils McCall qui fit la moue avant d'insister.

 

« Je préférerais le faire moi-même. »

 

« Et moi j'aimerais autant ne pas me faire tirer les oreilles par ta mère, quand le seul soir où elle ne travaille pas de nuit, son fils n'est pas la pour dîner avec elle. »

 

Scott rechigna, mais il finit par céder. Derek accomplit sa mission de lire le journal à voix haute. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le shérif, Derek se redressa et salua l'homme plus âgé. Il sembla surpris de le voir là, puis son regard tomba sur les mains de Derek tenant encore le journal entre ses doigts.

 

« Scott m'a chargé de le lire à votre fils. Stimulation auditive. » confia-t-il pour sa défense, puis ce fut à son tour de juger du regard ce que tenait le shérif dans ses mains. Un sac en papier marron avec en son centre le logo du fast-food le plus connu.

 

« Stimulation olfactive. »

Répondit le père avant de disposer soigneusement le contenu du sac sur la table qu'il rapprocha ensuite du lit du patient. Puis enfin il plaça une chaise à proximité du lit et vint s'installer aux côté du garçon. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et sans plus faire attention à Derek, il se mit à parler à son fils. Les heures de visite étaient terminées depuis longtemps déjà, mais le personnel acceptait toujours la présence du shérif. Après un dernier coup d'oeil Derek décida que c'était le bon moment pour quitter la pièce.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Cela faisait exactement un an lorsque Derek se retrouva de nouveau sur la plage et que Laura avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Cette fois-ci ils avaient prit une couronne de fleurs qu'ils regardèrent s'éloigner vers l'horizon. Ils restèrent un moment sur la plage. Laura portait une robe blanche, Derek, lui, avait troqué son costume pour un pantalon de lin et un haut blanc. Ils restèrent un moment et sans savoir pourquoi il repensa aux paroles de Scott concernant son ami, au fait qu'il attendait de voir _quand_ Mieczyslaw allait se réveiller et non pas _s'il_ se réveillerait. Alors il prit l'un des stylo qu'il conservait toujours sur lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas perdu son habitude et dans un sens, il se demanda s'il ne savait pas au fond de lui que Stiles était toujours vivant. Qu'il allait lui écrire un jour où l'autre et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il continuait de garder deux stylos sur lui. Laura se mordit la lèvre en l'observant faire, parce qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le ressentir comme c'était le cas pour lui. Stiles était encore là quelques part. Alors il écrivit soigneusement sur son bras, repassant les lettres pour qu'elles soient bien visibles.

 

« _Je t'attends. »_

 

 

**oOo**

 

La semaine qui suivit Derek fut au service des urgences. C'est donc deux semaines après sa visite à Stiles qu'il se retrouvait affecté à l'étage de Mélissa, il était heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses repères. Alors lorsque vint le moment de vérifier si tout se passait bien pour Mieczyslaw Stilinski, il resta surpris de voir l'homme assis dans son lit. Pendant une seconde Derek pensa à cligner des yeux, sortir dans le couloir et rentrer de nouveau, mais il ne le fit pas, gardant son sérieux. Il ne se pinça même pas le bras pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

 

« Bonjour » finit-il même par dire, et il se plaça aux pieds du lit avant de poursuivre. « Je suis Derek Hale, un des infirmiers de ce service. »

 

« Bo-jou » croassa l'homme en réponse.

 

Sur le moment, Derek n'était pas sur d'avoir compris ce qu'il disait. Il semblait lutter pour parler, et sa voix vint s'éteindre à la fin de sa phrase. Mais c'était une réaction pour le moins prévisible après un an passé dans le coma. Ses cordes vocales mettaient un peu de temps à revenir à la normale et sûrement qu'il avait besoin de rééducation, même de ce côté là. En tout cas Derek ne fit aucune remarque déplacée. Il tendit ses deux stylos à Mieczyslaw. Le regard de ce dernier passa des stylos à Derek sans comprendre.

 

« Je vais vous poser des questions auxquelles vous pouvez répondre par oui ou par non, autant ne pas trop forcer sur votre voix pour une simple vérification. »

 

Derek n'avait pas dit de phrase aussi longue depuis longtemps. Son vis-à-vis acquiesça et prit les deux stylos.

 

« Le stylo bleu c'est pour oui, le noir pour non. »

 

Ensuite vint le moment des questions. Il lui demanda de façon générale si les médicaments qu'il prenait avaient des effets indésirables, s'il avait mal quelque part. Il testa ensuite ses réflexes, et grâce aux séances quotidiennes avec le kinésithérapeute, il reçu des réponses plutôt satisfaisantes. Une fois que Derek eut finit, il aida l'homme à reprendre sa position initiale.

 

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

 

Stylo noir.

 

« Bien, je repasserai un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors. » confia t-il en récupérant ses stylos, puis il retourna travailler.

 

Durant sa pause déjeuner, il parcourut de nouveau le dossier du châtain. Il découvrit qu'il était sortit du coma il y avait un peu moins de deux semaines. Et hormis des problèmes liés à son coma prolongé, tel que ses muscles douloureux et faibles, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Quant à sa blessure crânienne pour laquelle il avait originellement été admis, aucun pronostique n'avait encore était fait, ils ne pourraient être certains que tout allait bien qu'après des examen plus poussés, que la condition actuelle du patient ne permettait pas.

 

 

Comme il l'avait dit, Derek revint voir Mieczyslaw en milieu d'après-midi. Ce dernier était toujours assis dans son lit. Il tourna la tête vers Derek quand il referma la porte derrière lui et lui offrit un léger sourire. Alors que l'infirmier vérifiait une seconde fois que tout allait pour le mieux, il se surprit à vraiment observer son vis-à-vis. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois, avait aidé à masser ses jambes, ses bras, participé une fois à sa toilette. Alors il avait vu le corps de l'homme sur toutes ses coutures, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de le regarder. Il devait admettre que la fatigue et le teint livide qu'il arborait ne lui faisait pas honneur. Ses grains de beauté multiples ressortaient et Derek, tel un gamin, voulait les relier à l'aide de son stylo pour voir quel motif serait apparu. Seul ses yeux whisky étaient vif. Derek les appréciait et alors qu'il découvrait pour la première fois son regard, il se sentit bien. C'est comme s'il parvenait enfin à s'inscrire parfaitement dans le monde. Dans le puzzle qu'était la vie, sa pièce avait trouvé l'endroit qui lui était destiné. Et Derek ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, il répéta les mêmes questions et il vit bien que ça agaçait le garçon. Alors il se pinça l'arrête du nez, s'arrachant à ses pensées.

 

« Désolé, j’étais ailleurs. » confia t-il en secouant la tête. « Vous avez besoin de quelques choses ? » lui demanda-t-il.

 

« Oui..! » Sa voix était toujours aussi éteinte et ses paroles dures à déchiffrer alors il désigna le fauteuil roulant qui reposait dans un coin de la chambre, puis la fenêtre. Derek était gêné, mais il finit par céder.

 

« J'ai une pause dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, on pourra aller prendre l'air à ce moment là. »

 

Le patient leva ses deux pouces vers le ciel et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

 

Comme convenu, trois quart d'heure après sa promesse, Mieczyslaw et Derek étaient dans la cours de l'hôpital. Le plus jeune installé dans un fauteuil roulant, un plaide sur les jambes car l'air se rafraîchissait passé six heure. L'infirmier avait pour mission de le pousser là où voulait se rendre son pilote. Ce dernier ne pouvait se diriger seul car ses bras étaient encore trop faibles pour porter son propre poids. Alors au lieu passer sa pause à siroter l'un des thés de Mélissa, affalé sur un siège pour reposer ses pieds, Derek se retrouvait avec un patient. Plongé dans un silence des plus gênants et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était debout. Ses pieds, s'ils pouvaient parler, auraient maudit leur propriétaire sur plusieurs générations. Mais il continua de suivre les instructions du plus jeune, s'arrêtant devant l'un des distributeurs pour récupérer le paquet d'Oréo que lui supplia d'acheter le garçon. Puis à la fin de sa pause, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, Derek aidant - quand il le lui demandait - le châtain à s'installer confortablement sur son lit.

 

« Me'ci. »

 

Derek ce contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, avant de s'éclipser.

 

**oOo**

 

Les semaines passaient et l'état de Stiles restait stable. Quand il reprit entièrement l'usage de la parole, le personnel n'osa plus venir le voir. Alors Derek et Mélissa furent de nouveaux les seuls à s'occuper de lui. Le kinésithérapeute ne voulait plus être seul avec l'homme depuis qu'il lui avait donné un coup de pied. Pour sa défense, Mieczyslaw, avait plaidé que le médecin lui faisait mal, puis qu'il l'avait prévenu que s'il continuait, lui aussi lui ferait mal. Et en voyant le nez ensanglanté du docteur, Derek se retenait de sourire en pensant que oui, ce garçon tenait ses paroles. Par le passé, Derek n'avait jamais accepté de déjeuner dans la chambre d'un patient. Qu'il soit dans le coma ou non, mais l'hyperactif était têtu et il savait se montrer incroyablement agaçant quand il le voulait. Alors quand Derek ne travaillait pas de nuit, il mangeait son repas avec le garçon.

 

« J'peux avoir une bouchée ? » supplia le plus jeune.

 

Dans son regard, on pouvait clairement y lire de l'envie. Et Derek observa le tupperware qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Une salade de pâtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Puis il observa le plateau repas du garçon. Des légumes bouillis, de la viande plus cuite que cuite, et de la purée. À côté un yaourt et une compote. Sûrement les seules choses qui auront du goût dans ce repas.

 

« Non. »

 

Le visage de Mieczyslaw se décomposa, ses yeux s’agrandirent et sa bouche s’entrouvrit. Puis il reprit ses esprits et alors que Derek prenait une nouvelle bouchée de son repas, une cuillère vint s'abattre sur son front.

 

« Monstre ! » s'écria le châtain pour ponctuer son attaque.

 

Derek grogna contenant son sourire et souffla.

 

«Mange ton yaourt et tais-toi.»

 

« Y a même pas de sucre ! » se plaignit-il en retour et pour toute réponse, il obtint un haussement d'épaule de l'infirmier.

 

 

 

Les journées de Derek étaient épuisantes. Entre les aller-retours dans l’hôpital et Mieczyslaw. Il lui plaisait, vraiment, plus les jours passaient et moins Derek pouvait le nier. Mais il était aussi la personne la plus agaçante et épuisante qui lui ai été donné de rencontrer. Chaque jour était une bataille, parfois il se montrait conciliant, mais dans les mauvais jours, où les douleurs étaient plus présentes, où son traumatisme crânien venait rappeler son existence, le garçon n'était qu'une ombre qui bataillait avec chaque personne qui souhaitait initier un contact avec lui. Généralement Derek laissait couler, il avait l'habitude des patients difficiles, mais ça n'en restait pas moins épuisant. Alors quand il prit sa douche ce soir là, il ne remarqua pas les taches d'encre sur sa peau.

Trop épuisé pour y faire attention.

Pour croire que Stiles essayait de revenir vers lui.

 

 

 

Peut-être que s'il avait remarqué, il aurait pu éviter la tornade Mieczyslaw du lendemain. Plus irritant, agité et agressif que jamais. Scott était celui qui en faisait le plus les frais et quand Derek arriva, ce dernier était dans la salle de repos, se préparant un thé. Les yeux rougit et tout un tas de mots écrit sur son bras. Lorsque le métisse remarqua le regard qu'avait l'infirmier sur sa peau, un petit sourire embarrassé prit place sur ses lèvres.

 

« Isaac ne peut pas parler au téléphone. » se justifia t-il, « Stiles n'est pas très tendre aujourd'hui...» il ajoute ensuite en un souffle, avant de porter le mug à ses lèvres.

 

Derek aurait pu être surprit par le nom utilisé par Scott s'il ne l'écoutait pas que d'une oreille. La jalousie se resserrant comme un étau sur sa poitrine. L'âme sœur de Scott lui envoyait des messages de soutient, là où la peau de Derek restait désespérément vierge. Il déposa ses affaires personnelles dans son casier avant de débuter son travail. Il pressa l'épaule de l'étudiant pour lui montrer son soutient.

Puis ce fut à son tour d'être la victime de la mauvaise humeur de Mieczyslaw.

 

« Je ne veux pas. »

 

« On ne t'as pas demandé si tu le voulais, tu _dois_ le faire. »

 

Le regard noir que reçu Derek en réponse ne l'impressionna pas. Ils étaient dans un mauvais jours. Stiles était impulsif, il ne pouvait se déplacer seul car ses membres étaient parcourut de spasmes et que son équilibre était aléatoire. Cependant il devait suivre impérativement ses séances de rééducation, ne serait-ce que cognitive s'il ne pouvait faire les exercices du kiné.

 

« Je n'irai pas. »

 

C'est au tour de Derek de fusiller le jeune du regard. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, montrant que la discussion était finit. Alors l'infirmier sortit sa carte maîtresse.

 

« Ce soir, il y a des épinards de prévus. »

 

La moue de dégoût, bien que furtive n’échappa pas à Derek.

 

« Et ? »

 

« Et il se pourrait que j'aille commander à manger à McDonald's. » confia t-il presque innocemment et Mieczyslaw tenta de résister encore quelques minutes avant de dire.

 

« Je veux des curly fries et un McFlury. » conclu t-il et Derek se contenta d'acquiescer en guidant le garçon dans l’hôpital.

 

Scott était déjà sur place avec la thérapeute. Cette dernière ayant étudié que travailler avec quelqu'un de son entourage améliorait les résultats. Derek restait, simplement pour veiller à ce que son patient ne se surmène pas trop. Au bout d'une heure, la séance se termina et Mieczyslaw refusa de partir avant d'avoir réussit à compléter son puzzle. Et quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Il ne fut satisfait que lorsque la thérapeute l'autorisa à garder le puzzle.

 

Ils quittèrent donc le lieu pour se rendre dans la salle de rééducation où le kinésithérapeute avait mit en place quelques exercices. L'hyperactif devait se maintenir pour marcher, et chaque pas était un combat que son esprit gagnait qu'après de longues batailles. Mieczyslaw jurait, il fulminait, criait silencieusement et jetait des regards meurtriers à quiconque essayait de l'aider. Il était difficile, mais malgré son peu d'expérience dans le métier, Derek avait déjà connu bien pire. Une demi-heure et une dizaine de pas plus tard, l'infirmier et le kiné mirent fin d'un commun accord à l'exercice. Les jambes de l'homme tremblaient et il serait déjà tombé à plusieurs reprises si Scott n'était pas la pour le rattraper à chaque fois. Mieczyslaw râlait pour la forme, beaucoup trop fatigué pour protester plus. Scott quitta la pièce pendant que son meilleur ami se faisait masser. Il grimaçait par moment, lâchant une insulte que les deux autres hommes ignorèrent. Et lorsque les menaces ponctuaient chaque nouveau mouvement qu'imposait le médecin, ils mirent un terme à la séance. Mieczyslaw s'endormit dans son fauteuil avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint l'ascenseur. Scott l'aida à installer l'hyperactif dans son lit, puis ils s'accordèrent tous les deux une pause, sirotant un thé de Mélissa.

 

« Je devrais penser à remplacer ce que je prends... » pensa tout haut Derek avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Scott: « Elle en aime un en particulier ? »

 

« Le thé au jasmin. »

 

 

Puis après cette pause Derek reprit son service. Il finit aux alentours de dix huit heure et comme il l'avait promis à Mieczyslaw, il fit un arrêt à McDonald's. Il revint dans la chambre de l'homme en tant que visiteur et comme l'avait fait le Shérif la première fois qu'ils s'était vu, il déballa ses achats sur la table, la rapprochant du lit sous les yeux de l'hyperactif qui jubilait. Ses tremblements furent accentués par son excitation et l'infirmier leva les yeux au ciel.

 

«J'pensais pas que tu tiendrais parole !» Sa voix était encore un peu éraillée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Derek haussa simplement les épaules avant de dire.

 

«Un deal est un deal.»

 

Sans plus rien répondre, le plus jeune fit se redresser un peu plus son lit pour qu'il soit en position assise. Puis il ramena la table au dessus de ses jambes et mangea avec appétit le menu que lui avait rapporté Derek. Il n'arriva pas à tout manger, son burger demeura quasi intacte. Mais les curly fries et le McFlury qu'il lui avait commandé furent dévorés. Avec une pointe de regret, si Derek se réfère à la main qui repose sur l'estomac du patient.

 

« J'ai trop mangé...! » râla t-il avant de faire la moue. « J'ai mal au ventre... »

 

« Si tu vomis, tu te débrouille tout seul : j'ai finis mon service. » grogna Derek avant de mordre de nouveau dans son wrap.

 

Mieczyslaw commença alors à réprimander l'infirmier, l'accusant de nouveau d'être un monstre qui préférerais le laisser se noyer dans son vomis plutôt que de faire des heures supplémentaires. Puis l'esprit de l'homme divagua d'un sujet à l'autre et Derek ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Cependant alors qu'il sirotait son soda, il se fit rappeler à l'ordre.

 

« Derek ? » son prénoms fut prononcé dans un murmure et c'était le silence qui suivit l'interpellation qui attira son attention.

 

« Hm ? » souffla t-il simplement en reposant son regard sur son vis-à-vis pour lui montrer qu'il avait son attention.

 

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

 

Derek haussa un sourcil et posa son soda à côté de lui. Tout à coup, il n'était plus vraiment à l'aise, alors il rétorqua simplement.

 

« Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

 

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être mal à l'aise, Mieczyslaw balbutia tout en se passant une main gêné sur la nuque.

 

« O-ouais... Mais – 'fin.. Tu vois quoi... »

 

« Crache le morceau. » il l’interrompit pour mettre fin à son bafouillage.

 

Alors Mieczyslaw ferma un instant les yeux, il posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Au même instant, Derek avisa la distance le séparant de la porte. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas encore à se déplacer seul, il pouvait peut-être fuir le malaise. Mais ses pensées pour le moins courageuses furent interrompues.

 

« J'aimerais te demander un conseil... Par rapport aux âme-sœurs. » finit par céder l'hyperactif en rougissant.

 

En réponse la mâchoire de Derek se disloqua, et s'il s'était trouvé dans un dessin animé, elle serait allée saluer ses chevilles le temps qu'il assimilait la question.

 

« Erhm...Euh- Ouais- Je... Je pense pas que-... » soupira t-il et reprit quelque peu contenance avant de reprendre embarrassé : « Scott est sûrement mieux... » mais il fut rapidement coupé par un Mieczyslaw soudainement excédé.

 

« Scott va vouloir me ménager ! »

Il prit de nouveau une grande inspiration avant de reprendre, plus calme.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse sincère, Derek. Peu importe si ça peut froisser mes sentiments. »

 

L'infirmier récupéra son soda. Il sirotait bruyamment parce qu'il arrivait à la fin de son gobelet. Et alors qu'il ne restait plus que les glaçons, il continua de siroter, essayant de gagner du temps. Vraiment il aurait du fuir quand il en avait encore l'occasion, parce que maintenant le dilemne qui s'offrait à lui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

 

Il pouvait laisser Mieczyslaw poser sa question et lui répondre sincèrement, mais c'était prendre le risque de blesser l'homme. Et s'il éprouvait des sentiments négatifs, cela pouvait ralentir ses progrès.

Ou alors il pouvait refuser de répondre à la question et ainsi il briserait la confiance que lui accordait le patient. Et une fois encore il était perdant.

Alors un soupire résigné passa ses lèvres.

 

« Je peux essayer d'y répondre, mais je ne connais pas grand chose sur les âme sœurs, donc il y a de grande chance pour ce que j'avance soit faux. »

 

Peut-être que de cette façon il ne prenait pas trop de risque.

 

« Quelles sont les raisons pour qu'une âme-sœur ne réponde pas aux messages ? »

 

Dire que Derek était surprit serait un euphémisme. Mieczyslaw du s'en rendre compte car il précisa :

 

« J'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec la mienne, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. »

 

Derek acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête absent. Lui aussi s'était souvent posé la même question.

 

« Il y a plusieurs raisons, je suppose.. Soit elle ne veut pas, soit elle... » sa voix fut parcourut par un trémolo mais il se reprit rapidement. « Soit elle ne _peut_ pas. »

 

Mieczyslaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure et afficha une mine soucieuse. Alors Derek trouva utile de rajouter :

 

« Ça ne signifie pas qu'elle ne répondra jamais. Le compagnon de ma sœur était dans l'armé quand il a reçu son premier message.'' _Quand ta vie est sur le fil du rasoir, écrire sur ta peau semble assez dérisoire.'' »_ Il mima les guillemet avec ses doigts pour la dernière phrase.

 

Apparemment le '' talent '' poétique de Camden sembla avoir trouvé son utilité quand le garçon ricana doucement. Puis quand il reprit son sérieux, il acquiesça aux paroles avant d'incliner son matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allonger.

 

« Je vois, donc d'après toi je ne devrais pas trop m'inquiéter ? »

 

S'il lui avait posé cette question quelques mois plus tôt, Derek lui aurait dit : « au contraire, tu ne devrais pas trop espérer. » Mais à présent, il pouvait sentir que Stiles était vivant. Il ne pourrait expliquer comment, il le savait c'est tout. Alors son visage se fendit d'un sourire quand il dit :

 

« Fait confiance à ton instinct. »

 

Pendant une seconde Mieczyslaw sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis cette réponse sembla lui convenir, et alors que son conflit intérieur était apaisé, il laissa de nouveau la fatigue l'étreindre. Il bailla et s'installa confortablement entre les draps et observa distraitement l'homme qui nettoyait les preuves de leur délit. La pensée le fit sourire, habituellement il était du côté des lois. C'est d'ailleurs ce désir de résoudre des enquêtes qui l'avait conduit ici. Et c'est en ce lieu aussi que débutait sa nouvelle investigation. Alors avant que Derek ne passe le pas de la porte, l'arme du crime sous le bras, Mieczyslaw le retint d'une voix empreinte de fatigue :

 

« Alors je vais le _trouver_. »

 

Mais ses yeux furent clos avant qu'il puisse remarquer la raideur qui vint se loger dans le corps de l'infirmier. Pendant un instant le corps de Derek ne répondit plus aux injonctions de son cerveau. Les mots prononcés lui était tellement familier, que l'espoir vint lui étreindre le cœur. Mais tout fut rapidement balayé par la raison : Mieczyslaw avait tenté de reprendre contact avec son âme sœur. Or Derek n'avait reçu aucun message. Alors sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta la chambre.

 

**oOo**

 

 

Mieczyslaw plaisait à Derek. Il l'avait admis depuis longtemps déjà et peut importe si tous les deux avaient des âmes-sœurs différentes. Il voulait passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme, pas se marier avec lui et fonder une famille. Alors pourquoi sentait-il le poids de la culpabilité sur sa poitrine ? Pourquoi alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le sixième étage de l’hôpital, avait-il envie de tout arrêter et de rejoindre son loft pour ne plus jamais le quitter? Comme s'il devait se repentir de l'idée qui lui traversait l'esprit ? Derek aurait dû savoir dès le début que c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'il allait le regretter à la minute même où les mots passeraient ses lèvres. Pourtant au même instant, il y avait cette force qui le poussait indéniablement à rejoindre Mieczyslaw. Alors pour une fois, Derek envoya sa raison promener, puis il toqua à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer. Comme il s'y était attendu, l'hyperactif était surpris par sa présence. Après tout qui s'attendrait à voir son infirmier alors que c'était son jour de repos ?

 

« Je vais acheter du thé pour Mélissa. » lâcha t-il de but en blanc, et bien sûr que le garçon le regarda perplexe.

 

« Ah. » répondit-il, et Derek secoua la tête avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

 

« Je devrais peut-être sortir et la refaire... » souffla t-il, et un reniflement amusé se fit entendre suivit d'un :

 

« Peut-être. »

 

Si Mieczyslaw plaisait à Derek même dans ses mauvais jours, quand il était ainsi : taquin, souriant, plein de vie, il le trouvait _désirable._ Ça aurait du l'effrayer, en temps normal il serait effrayé. Ce gars là venait de sortir du coma, et que son état soit stable pour le moment ne signifiait pas qu'il le serait toujours. Ce type était un patient et lui était un infirmier. Il les mettaient en danger tous les deux avec son idée stupide, cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas de demander :

 

« Je vais acheter du thé pour Mélissa, tu veux venir ? »

 

Au début la mine qu'affichait Mieczyslaw était confuse, puis rapidement ce fut au tour de l'hésitation de prendre le dessus. Enfin, un sourire malicieux vint étirer ses lèvres.

 

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas enfreindre les règles ? »

 

Derek ne put répondre à ça qu'en faisant rouler ses yeux et soupirant dramatiquement :

 

« Je fais une faveur à tout le personnel de l’hôpital en t'éloignant d'ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en tiendront rigueur »

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il poursuit :

« Au contraire, je suis même certain qu'ils seraient heureux que je t'abandonne sur le chemin du retour. »

 

Mieczyslaw rit sincèrement et s’assit sur son lit en faisant signe à Derek de l'aider à prendre place sur son fauteuil.

 

« Même mon kiné ? » demanda t-il innocemment, mais Derek ne se laissait pas duper.

 

« Surtout ton kiné. »

 

 

Comme l'avait prédit Derek, ils quittèrent l’hôpital sans encombre. La raison était bien différente que celle avancée quand ils étaient dans la chambre du jeune homme cependant. Mieczyslaw était loin d'être le patient le plus apprécié du service, mais sa santé était la priorité de tous. Que ce soit par simple professionnalisme ou parce qu'ils craignaient les représailles du shérif si jamais le garçon ne se remettait pas correctement de ses blessures. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne n'aurait laissé Derek quitter les lieux avec Mieczyslaw s'ils avaient connu ses intentions. Le fait était que Derek avait enfilé le haut de son uniforme, que c'était le milieu d'après-midi et que sincèrement, l'infirmier poussant le fauteuil de l'homme là où se dernier lui demandait était une vision tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Même lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l’hôpital, les patients et les infirmiers présents dans le jardin n'y firent pas plus attention. Même une fois dans le parking, les visiteurs qui croisaient leur chemin ne leur accordaient pas plus qu'un regard curieux. Alors Derek aida le brun à prendre place sur le siège passager. Il batailla quelques instants avec le fauteuil, pour le plier et l'installer dans le coffre de la Camaro, avant d'enfin prendre place au volant. Mieczyslaw à ses côtés éclata de rire en voyant la bâtisse s'éloigner alors qu'ils quittaient le parking.

 

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain de faire ça ! » s'écria t-il tout en faisant un signe de la main à chaque personne qu'ils dépassaient. « Avec mon infirmier en plus de ça ! »

 

Derek ne put que sourire à cela.

 

« On peut toujours faire demi-tour... »

 

« Non ! » rétorqua t-il rapidement, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de l’aîné. « Je pensais à vendre mon âme pour quitter cette chambre ! » ajouta t-il en se tournant dans son siège pour fusiller du regard l’hôpital, comme si ce dernier avait personnellement offensé l'homme.

 

Puis il retourna son attention sur Derek.

 

« Tu n'es pas envoyé par Satan pour récolter mon âme en échange de ce service, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« Je ressemble à un démon pour toi ? » répliqua t-il en haussant un sourcil.

 

« Bahhh ! T'en a les attributs, ça m'étonnerais pas ! »

 

À cela l'infirmier haussa un peu plus son sourcil et répéta: « Les attributs ? »

 

Mieczyslaw sembla se rendre compte de ses paroles et un rire embarrassé passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se justifie d'un :

 

« Oui, tu sais, être sexy à en faire rouler par terre toutes les internes, le regard de braise, tout ça. »

 

C'est au tour de Derek de rire, embarrassé, et il supplia son complice de se taire.

 

 

Le thé n'était qu'une excuse, mais bien sûr qu'il allait vraiment acheter du thé à Mélissa. Après tout elle commençait à regarder Scott et Derek suspicieusement quand elle les croisait. Mais ce n'était pas la raison principale, Mieczyslaw le savait pertinemment et il n'avait pas essayé de creuser plus loin parce que comme il l'avait confié à Derek : il aurait vendu son âme pour quitter l’hôpital. Puis il ne voulait pas mettre Derek mal à l'aise là-bas, parce qu'il aurait pu fuir sans soucis. Ce n'était plus d'actualité à présent : il ne pouvait pas abandonner le garçon au milieu du centre commercial. Alors il saisit l'occasion :

 

« Alors, pourquoi mettre ton poste d'infirmier en péril pour du thé ? »

 

Derek n'était pas dupe, il voyait parfaitement où souhaitait en venir son vis-à-vis.

 

« C'est si je ne rachète pas du thé à Mélissa que ma carrière sera en péril. »

 

« À d'autre, Derek ! J'ai eu un traumatisme crânien, je suis pas stupide. » grogna t-il pour la forme. « Alors dit moi pourquoi t’encombrer de ma présence ? »

 

« Tu ne m'encombre pas... » soupira-t-il en réponse, et il resta quelques secondes silencieux. Pendant un instant, Mieczyslaw pensa qu'il allait ignorer le sujet, mais finalement l'homme reprit la parole. « Je t'apprécie et j'avais envie de te faire plaisir tout en apprenant plus sur toi sans qu'il y ai toute cette pression de relation professionnelle. »

 

Et clairement ledit patient pouvait comprendre ça.

 

À l’hôpital ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de vraies discussions. Derek travaillait, il avait d'autres patients qui réclamaient son attention. Alors il pouvait comprendre qu'il vienne le voir spécialement en dehors de son service. Mais de là jusqu'à venir le chercher à l’hôpital pendant son jour de repos pour flâner dans les galerie marchandes, ça lui semblait un peu extrême. Surtout qu'ils y risquaient gros tous les deux. Cependant il décida de balayer ces pensées et reprit sur une touche un peu plus légère.

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« Non. » Mieczyslaw leva un regard perplexe vers Derek à ces paroles. « Tu l'as dit toi-même : je viens juste récolter ton âme. »

 

À cela le plus jeune pouffa avant de secouer la tête. Oui, décidément il allait éviter de trop réfléchir et juste profiter du moment.

 

**oOo**

 

 

À leurs retour, ils perçurent quelques regards suspicieux, mais Mieczyslaw allait bien, alors tout le monde tut l'incident. À vrai dire, cette sortie l'avait même exalté et cela avait gardé les mauvais jours à distance pendant quelques temps. Il arrivait à se déplacer dans sa chambre, c'était de petits trajets, mais c'était une victoire en soit. Pendant deux semaines, les progrès furent fulgurants. Derek finit même par lui demander si au final, il n'avait pas vendu son âme pour que sa rémission soit plus rapide. Le cadet lui avait sourit avant de poser un index sur ses lèvres, comme pour l'intimer à garder le secret de sa santé pour lui.

 

Cependant, c'était trop beau pour durer.

 

Derek finissait son service dans un quart d'heure. L'étage était plutôt calme, alors ce fut presque automatiquement qu'il se rendit dans la chambre de Mieczyslaw. Simplement pour discuter un peu avec lui avant de prendre congé. Lorsqu'ils rentra dans la chambre, celle-ci était plongé dans la pénombre. Les stores étaient fermés et ne laissaient pas filtrer le soleil de cet fin d'après-midi. Derek resta donc un instant perplexe sur le seuil de la pièce. La lumière du couloir s'infiltra dans la chambre avec quelques difficultés et l’aîné aurait aimé penser que le garçon faisait simplement une sieste. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, surtout alors qu'il avait eu sa rééducation il y avait quelques heures de ça seulement. Il aurait _pu_ et vraisemblablement il aurait _dû_ dormir. Reprendre des forces, reposer ses muscles, toutes les conneries qu'apportaient du repos à un corps blessé.

 

Mais Derek _savait._

 

Il sentit au plus profond de ses entrailles que quelque choses n'allait pas.

 

Peut-être que c'était son instinct d'infirmier, peut-être que c'était autre chose.

 

Peut importe.

 

_Il savait._

 

Il fit un pas dans la chambre et referma la porte dans son dos. Il essaya de scanner la pièce du regard, mais il ne vit pas grand chose.

 

« Je vais allumer la lumière... » prévint-il et sa main cherchait l'interrupteur sur le mur.

 

« Non, non, non, non..! »

 

La voix de Mieczyslaw était habituellement toujours plus grave et éraillée que la normale, pas que Derek ai connu cette normale, mais le shérif, Scott et Mélissa étaient clairs sur ce point. Sa voix n'était toujours pas entièrement revenue, même s'il ne ressentait quasi plus aucune gêne quand il parlait. Mais en cet instant, Derek eu l'impression d'avoir fait un saut deux mois en arrière. La première fois qu'il avait vu l'homme après son réveil. Cependant malgré la requête simple du patient, Derek n'y accéda qu'à moitié. Il délaissa l’interrupteur de la chambre et se dirigea plutôt dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit la porte et après quelques secondes supplémentaires de bataille, il éclaira la pièce. La lumière s'échappa et vint percer l'obscurité dans laquelle s'était plongé Mieczyslaw. Après une minute d'adaptation, Derek put enfin se repérer et y voir quelque chose. Il s'approcha du patient, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, son front reposant contre le mur pour y puiser un peu de fraîcheur.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mieczyslaw ? »

 

C'est la première fois que Derek l'appelait par son prénom et vraiment il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Le prénom était à peine reconnaissable, sa prononciation étant vraiment un désastre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit il eut l'effet escompté : l'homme porta son regard sur l’intrus. La confusion se lisait sur son visage, tandis qu'il essayait de replacer Derek dans son esprit. C'était fréquent, après un traumatisme crânien, la mémoire avait parfois du mal à faire son boulot correctement. Alors Derek resta immobile et ne pressa pas le garçon, le temps que les connexions se fassent. Puis quand Mieczyslaw se détendit un peu, Derek laissa un soupire soulagé passer ses lèvres. Au moins il l'avait reconnu et vu l'état dans lequel semblait être plongé le garçon, c'était une bonne chose de prise. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à la question, Derek ouvrit la bouche pour se répéter. Avant qu'un son n'eut passé ses lèvres, un index était pressé contre celles-ci.

 

« Chuuut.. » Murmura le plus jeune et son regard était suppliant. « Ne dit rien. Ma tête. »

 

Il fronça les sourcils cherchant ses mots.

 

« Ça tape.» lui expliqua t-il, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui.

 

« Ça fait - » puis il se coupa dans sa phrase, comme si le mot refusait de faire le trajet de ses pensées à ses lèvres.

 

« Mal ? » Proposa Derek, et Mieczyslaw acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

 

« Mal. » répéta t-il, puis il le répéta encore une fois comme pour le mémoriser de nouveau.

 

Les céphalées, Derek pouvait gérer. Il pouvait gérer, alors il était plus serein. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, il ne devait pas biper un médecin et forcer un traitement sur le garçon sous peine de le perdre s'il faisait autrement. Non, les maux de tête, ça, Derek pouvait gérer. C'était _normal_. Alors il relâcha le souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu. Puis il attira de nouveau l'attention de Mieczyslaw d'une pression furtive sur son épaule.

 

« Je peux t'aider, si tu veux bien. »

 

Et tout à coup Derek eu l'impression d'être un putain de messie, vu la façon dont le regarda Mieczyslaw. Puis le garçon hocha vivement de la tête avant de grimacer.

 

« D'accord, viens t'installer sur le lit. » lui demanda t-il doucement, puis il s'éloigna et aida le patient à se relever. Son équilibre n'était toujours pas des plus fiable.

 

« Tu t'es cogné la tête ? » lui demanda t-il une fois que Mieczyslaw était installé sur le lit.

 

Et la réponse ne vint pas tout de suite, faisant croître de nouveau l'inquiétude de Derek. Des simples céphalées, il pouvait gérer, c'était _normal._ Une seconde chute induisant des maux de têtes et tout n'était plus si normal.

 

« Non...? » répondit-il et cela sonnait plus comme une question vu l'incertitude qu'il montrait. « J'crois pas. »

 

Derek acquiesça, puis il intima au jeune homme de rester immobile le temps qu'il revienne. Il contacta le médecin de Stilinski, lui confiant les événements en détails. Et les termes qui reviennent sont de ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

 

« Dysmnésie, puissants maux de tête et la possibilité d'une chute. »

 

Le médecin finirait sa consultation puis viendrait voir le garçon. En attendant, il dit à Derek de faire une perfusion d'antalgique au garçon.

Cette fois-ci, il fut forcé d'allumer la lumière, arrachant un sanglot à Mieczyslaw. La douleur semblait insupportable pour le garçon, mais Derek ne pouvait pas travailler dans l'obscurité. Dès que la perfusion fut en place, il éteignit de nouveau la lumière et revint vers le patient, essayant de le rassurer en expliquant que le produit devait rapidement faire effet et le soulager. Puis il resta avec lui, son service était finit, alors il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Lorsque le médecin arriva, Mieczyslaw s'était assoupis. Il éclaira la pièce et ne fut pas surpris de voir Derek. Même s'il s'agissait d'un autre patient, le docteur Fenris était convaincu que Derek serait tout de même là. Alors qu'il soit présent quand il s'agissait de Stilinski lui semblait être une évidence, puisque les deux avaient noué des liens. Il réveilla donc le fil du Shérif, et l'infirmier l'assista dans son auscultation. Il posa des questions à Mieczyslaw auxquels il parvint à répondre sans trop de difficulté.

 

« Rien d’inquiétant, il n'y a pas de bosse, aucun signe de chute. » annonça Fenris, puis reprit.

 

« Les maux de têtes sont communs dans votre situation Monsieur Stilinski, mais lorsqu'ils apparaissent vous devez nous en informer pour éviter qu'ils prennent de l'ampleur. »

 

L'avertissement était clair dans la voix du médecin, Mieczyslaw acquiesça donc docilement avant de remercier le médecin qui prit congé.

 

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants de plus ensemble, en silence. Puis le Shérif, rentra dans la chambre, fronçant des sourcils soucieux.

 

« Tout va bien, P'pa. »

 

«Quand l’hôpital appelle à ton bureau, pour te dire que ton fils a un problème, c'est généralement parce que non : tout ne va pas bien.» Grogna John ce qui arracha une moue désolée à Mieczyslaw.

 

Derek s'éclipsa alors que le père obligeait son fils à s'allonger dans le lit, puis le menaça de l'y ligoter s'il lui faisait de nouveau une frayeur pareille.

 

 

Les jours se suivaient et les céphalées revenaient, toujours plus fortes. Lorsque Mieczyslaw vomit sur le puzzle qu'il essayait de résoudre avec Scott, le signal d'alarme fut lancé. Toute la journée, il passa des examen médicaux et neurologiques en tout genre. Si bien qu'il était exténué quand Derek reprit du service en fin d'après-midi. Il était inquiet, tout comme l'étaient Mélissa, Scott, le Shérif et les médecins. Il était une nouvelle fois sous perfusion. Antalgiques, vitamines et peut-être quelque chose pour ne plus vomir.. Puis Derek se rendit compte que Mieczyslaw n'était pas seulement fatigué, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

 

« Il allait bien, je- je comprends pas, Derek... » Avait sangloté Scott pendant que l'infirmier préparait deux thés.

 

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » répondit-il simplement, son ton étant distant, médical. « Son état reste stable pour le moment, une fois que nous aurons les résultats de ses examen, tout ira de nouveau mieux. »

 

Et Scott essuya ses larmes en hochant la tête.

 

C'était dur pour l'étudiant de voir son ami dans cet état. Il considérait Mieczyslaw comme son frère et Derek ne savait pas dans quel état il se serait retrouvé si Cora ou Laura se trouvaient dans cette situation. Sûrement qu'il aurait tout laissé tomber pour rester à leur chevet comme l'avait fait Scott cette dernière semaine. Le métisse délaissait son âme-sœur pour son meilleur ami, il se faisait d'ailleurs réprimander pour cela par Mieczyslaw dans ses moments de lucidité. Ces moments-là étaient rares, le traitement qu'il suivait étant assez lourd. Il passait la plupart de ses jours et ses nuits à dormir, et Derek avait l'impression d'être plongé de nouveau dans le passé. Les machines avaient reprit leur fonction dans la chambre de Stilinski, et Hale n'aimait pas ça. Bientôt, il passa plus de temps dans la chambre de Mieczyslaw que chez lui.

 

Au bout d'une semaine son état s'était amélioré, peu à peu. Derek le savait, parce que Scott n'était plus là, Mieczyslaw l'avait renvoyé étudier avec son âme-sœur la veille. Le shérif ne venait plus toutes les heures vérifier l'état de son fils. Enfin, Mieczyslaw ne dormait plus tout le temps. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter le lit -sauf exceptions-, parce que oui c'était bien une chute qui avait provoqué tout ça chez le garçon. Alors tant que son kinésithérapeute et son médecin ne lui donneraient pas le feu vert, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter son lit. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de l'hyperactif, cette idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Mais il était bien obligé de s'y accommoder.

 

Alors Derek lui tenait compagnie, ils discutaient d'un peu tout. Leurs centres d'intérêts. Là où Derek conseillait quelques bon livres sortis cette dernière année, Mieczyslaw, lui, refaisait la culture musicale de l'infirmier. Puis ils dérivaient peu à peu sur des sujet plus sensibles, tout en évitant celui des âmes-sœurs.

Jusqu'au jour où l'incident ayant conduit Mieczyslaw ici fut abordé.

 

Derek connaissait les grandes lignes grâce à Scott, mais aussi le dossier médical du garçon. Cependant il n'avait jamais trouvé intelligent de discuter de ce traumatisme avec lui. Dans la plupart des cas, plonger dans ces souvenirs désagréables n'était pas bon pour le patient, donc il tenta d'y couper court.... Sans grand succès.

 

« Je ne suis pas traumatisé par ce souvenir. Je veux devenir flic, je connais les risques du métier, puis j'ai survécu donc tout va pour le mieux. »

 

Derek ne pu qu'acquiescer, mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas curieux.

 

« D'accord, d'accord. Alors éblouis-moi de tes talents d'enquêteur ! »

 

Mieczyslaw lui sourit fièrement avant de reprendre.

 

« On a passé un deal avec mon père l'été de mes 17 ans. » débuta t-il, se redressant dans son lit pour être plus confortablement installé. « Je l'aidais au poste parce que pendant l'été, ils ont besoin de plus de personnes et en contrepartie, je pouvais suivre l'avancée d'une enquête. »

 

« Impliquer un civil dans une enquête policière ? »

 

« Bah, il pensait pas qu'une enquête de cette envergure commencerait. Généralement, c'est plutôt calme, quelques vols, mais rien de bien grave... » essaya t-il de justifier pour défendre son père avant de reprendre en balayant l'air de sa main, comme pour éloigner le sujet. « Bref, je pouvais suivre l'avancée de l'enquête, le soir mon père ramenait le dossier et on en discutait autour du repas. Il avançait bien et me laissait l'occasion de venir avec quelques hypothèses.»

 

Jusqu'ici Derek le suivait parfaitement, il acquiesça donc d'un mouvement de tête avant de pousser Mieczyslaw à continuer.

 

« Donc je disais à mon père ce que j'en pensais, puis il m'indiquait qu'elles hypothèses avaient été retenues et celles qui, au contraire, étaient jetées aux oubliettes à cause de nouveaux éléments. »

 

Il marqua une pause pour venir siroter son thé, spécialement préparé par Derek. Puis il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'homme se pencher vers lui, attendant la suite.

 

« Jusque là tout allait bien, enfin, aussi bien que cela peut être quand il est question de meurtre... »

 

Derek le coupa en ricanant.

 

« Laisse tomber le ton dramatique, tu veux ? »

 

« C'est moi qui raconte l'histoire, donc je fais ce que je veux ! »

 

Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir à l'infirmier pour avoir eu l'audace de le couper. Marmonnant une insanité ou deux contre l'idiot ayant ruiné son effet de style. Pour toute réponse, il obtint un haussement de sourcils évocateur.

 

« Je suis celui qui gère ce qui va et ne va pas dans tes perfusions, tu devrais surveiller ton langage me concernant. »

 

Ce fut au tour de Mieczyslaw de ricaner et il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

 

« Ok, ok, tu as gagné. »

 

Il prit une gorgé de son thé avant de dire.

 

« Donc, je disais : tout se déroulait plutôt bien, l'enquête avançait rapidement. Tous les policiers de la station travaillaient ensemble sur l'affaire pour la boucler le plus vite possible. Il y avait déjà eu trois victimes et mon père voulait mettre en place un couvre feu pour réduire les risque. »

 

« J'en ai entendu parlé, il y avait pas mal de journaux qui circulaient dans la région sur le sujet. »

 

Il interrompus Mieczyslaw pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tous les détails. Pour toute réponse le garçon acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis reprit.

 

«À ce moment-là , toutes les victimes avaient moins de 25 ans. Et au début, tout le monde pensait que c'était ça, le seul lien entre elles. Le mode opérateur du tueur était un peu plus brouillon, il changeait de personne en personne mais la tranche d'âge, elle, ne changeait pas. Il a tué 4 personnes, alors oui, on pensait tous que c'était « ça » son truc. »

 

Il marqua une pause et secoua la tête de façon désapprobatrice.

 

« Puis l'année suivante il y a eu une autre victime. Et elle ne correspondait pas du tout au profil des précédentes... »

 

« Lahey. » Souffla Derek et Mieczyslaw approuva ce qu'il dit d'un mouvement de tête. « C'était un des pires enfoirés que la Terre ai connu. »

 

À ça l'hyperactif le regarda un peu surpris.

 

« Tu l'as connu ? »

 

« C'était mon professeur d'EPS à l'époque du lycée. Puis le père de Camden, le fiancé de ma sœur aînée Laura. »

 

Mieczyslaw cligna des yeux, surpris par l'information.

 

« D'accord... À l'époque, il correspondait si peu au profil et le personnage était tellement haït, que beaucoup de personne on cru que c'était l’œuvre d'une autre personne... »

 

« Quelqu'un aurait profité d'une enquête de meurtre en cours pour se débarrasser de son horrible ancien professeurs d'EPS ? »

 

Derek avait dû mal à avaler cette histoire. Cependant Mieczyslaw confirma une fois de plus ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête.

 

« C'était l'idée oui, mais la piste la plus plausible de l'époque se tournait plutôt vers le fils cadet de Lahey. »

 

« Isaac ? Quelles conneries ! »

 

« À l'époque, moi aussi j'y ai cru, mais Scott et lui venaient de découvrir qu'ils étaient destinés alors j'ai promis à Scott de trouver un moyen d'innocenter entièrement Isaac. »

 

Il marqua une pause, encore une fois un effet de style. Le ton déterminé, la mine sérieuse, Derek avait du mal à contenir ses boutades.

 

« Mon père aussi avait du mal à y croire, mais avec Lahey, le coupable allait vraiment contre tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce moment-là. Donc bien que l'affaire ne soit pas bouclée, elle était traitée parallèlement. »

 

« C'est la qu'on arrive à la partie où tu as fourré ton nez là où il ne fallait pas ? »

 

«Comme je l'ai dit : Scott me l'avait demandé. Et mon nez est toujours là où il doit être. » contesta t-il en faisant la moue avant de reprendre. « J'ai donc cherché dans le passé de toutes ces personnes pour trouver un autre lien que celui de l'âge. Et vraiment, les séries policières, c'est des putains de conneries. Je combattrais quiconque osant me dire le contraire ! Il m'a fallut des mois pour trouver le véritable liens entre les huit victimes. »

 

« Ouah, surprenant dans Esprits Criminels, il leur faut moins d'une heure. » Oui c'était gratuit et nul. Mais le regard que lui valut cette boutade valait le coup.

 

« Tais-toi et laisse moi finir. » grogna t-il. « Donc comme tu le sais, Lahey était un des professeurs d'EPS du lycée, mais en 2006, il a été le coach de l'équipe de natation du lycée. La plupart des victimes étaient des membres de l'équipe, mais quelques unes non. C'est en discutant avec leur famille et amis que j'ai appris qu'à la même époque, ils étaient en couple avec certains des nageurs. »

 

Derek aurait pu dire qu'à présent, il comprenait, mais ce serait mentir. Parce que : d'accord, il avait trouvé le lien entre toutes les victimes à ce niveau là de l'enquête, mais alors quoi ?

 

« Cette année-là, en 2006 donc, ils ont perdu toutes les compétitions, donc un fan est passé dans une folie meurtrière et a tué tous ceux qui étaient impliqué ? »

 

Mieczyslaw cligna des yeux avant de souffler.

 

« C'était ma première hypothèse, oui. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à mon père pour qu'il étudie l'affaire sous un autre angle... »

 

« Ça a fonctionné ? » Le coupa Derek un peu incrédule.

 

« Erhm... Pas vraiment, non. »

 

Une sourire vint alors dévorer le visage de l'infirmier avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne.

 

« Mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'avais raison – pas sur le mobile, mais sur le lien entre des victimes hein – j'ai donc creusé un peu plus. À l'époque Isaac fut déclaré coupable, son avocat lui a fait plaider la légitime défense donc il n'a pas été envoyé en prison, mais il ne devait pas quitter Beacon Hills, voir un psy et tous les jours, il devait se rendre au commissariat. La relation entre Scott et Isaac était tendu à l'époque et je savais qu'Isaac était innocent du meurtre de son père. Il n'avait pas commis les autres meurtres et tous étaient liés. Même si on était que trois à le croire, je devais trouver le véritable coupable pour qu'Isaac puisse vivre une vie tranquille. »

 

« Mais qui aurait bien pu vouloir tuer l'équipe de natation, le coach et même les connaissances des nageurs ? »

 

À ça Mieczyslaw sourit. Un de ces sourire qui signifiait: _quand tu sauras, tu baisera mes pieds, parce que clairement je suis un génie_.

 

« Pour la même raison qu'Isaac était le parfait coupable pour le meurtre de son père : la vengeance. »

 

Peut-être que Mieczyslaw était bel et bien un génie. Peut-être que Derek était simplement un idiot parce qu'il ne voyait toujours pas qui pouvait bien être le coupable.

 

« Il va falloir m'en dire plus si tu veux que je comprenne ce que tu raconte. »

 

« J'y viens. Donc j'ai bien passé six mois de plus à questionner tous les anciens élèves du lycée qui ont connu les victimes. C'était long, vraiment chiant et plus je questionnais de personnes, plus j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Mon père n'avait plus de piste viable de son côté, alors il s'est enfin penché sur ce que je faisais. »

 

Mieczyslaw reprit un peu de son thé.

 

Ses cordes vocales allaient bien, un peu fragiles encore mais il ne finirait pas aphone au milieu d'une de ses phrases. C'était plus devenu un tic de sa part de se désaltérer toutes les cinq minutes, plutôt qu'une nécessité. Alors Derek ne fit aucun commentaire.

 

« Mon père n'a pas obtenu son badge de shérif dans une pochette surprise. Il a mis son nez dans mes recherches, puis il a mit le doigts en plein sur le problème. »

 

Cette fois-ci, il sourit et du menton, il désigna son déambulateur.

 

« La suite après ma pause syndicale. »

 

Derek grogna pour montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas cette pause, mais il se leva tout de même. Il rapprocha l'objet de Mieczyslaw qui n'avait toujours pas le droit de marcher seul, mais il avait l'autorisation se déplacer sur de petites distances s'il utilisait le déambulateur. C'est ce qu'il fit, rejoignant sa salle de bain. Et l'infirmier patienta, ressassant dans son esprit toute les informations que lui avait confié Mieczyslaw, pendant que ce dernier soulageait sa vessie. C'était les inconvénients de boire autant. Mais quand il revint, Derek n'était toujours pas plus avancé qu'au départ.

 

« Alors ? »

 

« Alors je restais focalisé sur le lycée. Mais en tant qu'équipe sportive, ils ont eu des compétitions en dehors de la ville, ou tout simplement ils ont – comme tout lycéen – eut une vie en dehors de l'école. Il fallait donc trouver quelque chose qui les aurait tous lié. On a cherché avec mon père, contacté d'autres lycées et d'autres anciens élèves qui auraient pu être en contact avec eux. »

 

Une pause. Le retour de Mieczyslaw le narrateur, qui essayait de créer du suspense. Derek rejeta la tête en arrière, exaspéré.

 

« Crache le morceau enfin ! »

 

Et son emportement soutira un ricanement au plus jeune.

 

« Bah, à ce niveau là on trouvait toujours rien. Vraiment, c'était frustrant, avec les années tout le monde avait oublié tous les détails qui auraient pu être important. On a pataugé là-dedans un peu moins d'un an. Puis on s'est rendu à l'évidence : on arrivait à court de possibilité et la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire c'était de demander aux potentielles victimes d'être prudentes. Il y avait des patrouilles toutes les heures qui surveillaient leur quartiers. Pendant longtemps, on a réussit à endiguer les plans du meurtrier. Pendant un an, il n'y a plus eu de meurtre, puis les personnes sous surveillance on commencé à reprendre confiance, ils ne regardaient plus par dessus leur épaule pour voir si quelqu'un les suivait... »

 

« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. »

 

Un soupire passa les lèvres du plus jeune.

 

« Oui. »

 

Puis un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux marqua ses traits.

 

« Les cibles ne faisaient plus attention à leur moindre fais et geste, mais moi si. »

 

Le scénario commença à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Derek.

 

« Tu les espionnais ? »

 

Le terme ne semblait pas vraiment convenir à l'hyperactif, il grimaça avant de finalement concéder le point à son vis-à-vis.

 

« Ouais, on peut dire ça. » soupira t-il avant de reprendre. « Mais bon, j'espionnais avec les moyens du bord, donc c'est juste moi qui les suivait quand je les croisait à l'extérieur, pour être sûr que rien ne leur arrivait. »

 

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Scott lui avait confié que toutes les victimes savaient lorsque Mieczyslaw les prenait en filature, mais qu'ils gardaient cela secret pour ne pas blesser son ego de futur enquêteur. Surtout qu'il était celui qui avait trouvé une piste plus ou moins plausible pour l'affaire les concernant.

 

« Grant Burnham allait tous les jeudis soirs à la piscine. Elle ferme à 22h et il sortait toujours à la dernière minute. »

 

Son regard se perdit un peu tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

 

« Ce soir là, il est sortit à la même heure et il était accompagné. C'était l'hiver, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, puis à cette période alors qu'on est empaqueté dans des couches et des couches de vêtements, c'était difficile de voir qui l'accompagnait. Ils agissaient de façon normale donc je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiété. »

 

Il se passa une main sur le visage et Derek ne put s'empêcher de confier :

 

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. »

 

Pendant quelques secondes l'hyperactif ne réagit pas, puis il finit par acquiescer d'un petit mouvement de tête.

 

« Tu as raison. L'inconnu s'est éclipsé derrière une rangée d'arbres, j'ai quitté ma voiture et je suis allé saluer Grant. Il m'a dit qu'il était avec une connaissance et qu'il allait la ramener avant de rentrer chez lui. Il m'a aussi dit que je devrais rentrer chez moi avant que le shérif ne vienne lui tirer les oreilles. J'allais accepter, j'avais un examen la semaine qui suivait et je voulais réviser.... »

 

Derek interrompit d'un sifflement admiratif.

 

« Un élève studieux à ce que je vois ! »

 

Mieczyslaw eut un petit sourire.

 

« Je te signale que je vis avec le shérif de la ville. »

 

Derek lui rendit son sourire.

 

« Donc, comme je le disais, j'allais partir. La Jeep était à seulement dix pas de moi et en moins de deux minutes, j'aurais pu quitter ce foutu parking parce que clairement, je me les gelais. Mais ça c'est pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu. Y a eu un coup de feu, et la seconde d'après j'avais le visage couvert de sang et le corps de Grant s'est effondré sur moi. Une seconde on parlait, celle d'après tout un côté de sa gorge était arraché. Il s’étouffait dans son propre sang alors que moi j'étais encore sonné par les événements. »

 

Le flux de paroles s'accéléra, il triturait ses mains dans tous les sens et Derek voulut y mettre un terme. Mais Mieczyslaw secoua la tête, il reprit doucement ses esprits et bu une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

 

« C'est très probablement l'adrénaline qui m'a fait réagir, je me suis dégagé de sous le corps de Grant, je me suis plaqué contre un roue pour ne pas me faire tirer dessus comme un lapin, et j'ai réussi à envoyer un message à mon père pour qu'il retrouve mon meurtrier. »

 

Entendre quelqu'un d'aussi jeune parler de sa mort lui rappela Stiles. Il balaya vite cette idée et se concentra sur le moment présent.

 

« Ce n'est pas un balle qui est à l'origine de ta blessure. »

 

« Ouah, heureusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas tiré dessus, mais vu la blessure qu'a eu Grant, la même dans le crâne m'aurait rendu méconnaissable. »

 

Il grimaça et reprit.

 

« Je n'entendais rien, j'étais à deux doigts de la crise de panique et mon père m'appelait déjà. En décrochant au lieu de raccrocher, je pouvais l'entendre me hurler de me mettre à l'abri. Ou mieux, de filer illico presto ! C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, j'ai pris mes clefs et je me suis accroupis. J'ai couru jusqu'à la Jeep et alors que je bataillais pour ouvrir la portière conducteur quelque chose m'a frappé à l'arrière du crâne. Je me suis évanouis au premier coup, et j'ai décider de prendre plus d'un an de congé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis réveillé dans cet hôpital un an et des brouettes plus tard. »

 

Derek assimilait les derniers événements, et quant il eut finit il conclut :

 

« Ils ont trouvé le coupable grâce à ton message. »

 

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question mais Stiles y répondit.

 

« On peut dire ça oui. Le personnel de la piscine municipale a reconnu l'adolescent, il se trouve qu'il ne savait pas nager et que Grant s'était proposé pour lui donner quelques cours, puisque le maître nageur était en arrêt maladie. Le fait que ce gars là soit le garçon que l'équipe de natation avaient humilié il y a des années de ça lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Matthew Deahler, une vraie enclume dans les piscines, mais il aurait certainement eu une chance de percer dans le baseball, vu ce qu'il a fait subir à ma tête ! »

 

Il réussit à ricaner, mais Derek voyait bien que ça l'affectait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire. Peut-être pensait-il qu'avec sa condition physique actuelle, ses chances de devenir enquêteur dans l'avenir était grandement réduite. Et l'infirmier ressentit la douleur du garçon comme si elle était sienne. Le voir si dépitée, l'attristait. Il posa sa main sur celle du plus jeune et la serra pour le réconforter.

 

« Il n’aura plus aucune carrière maintenant qu'il est derrière les barreaux. »

 

Et le fil du shérif eu un soupir avant de confier, un peu amer :

 

« Je devrais sûrement être fier d'avoir élucidé ma première et dernière enquête... »

 

Mieczyslaw lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait énormément. Et il ne put résister à l'envie de vouloir effacer cette mine triste. Il se pencha vers lui et sans aucune autre cérémonie, et vint l'embrasser.

 

oOo

 

Derek avait embrassé Mieczyslaw. Ce dernier avait répondu un peu gauchement au baiser, sûrement que la surprise y était pour beaucoup. Il avait aimé le baiser et c'est seulement l'arrivée du plateau repas du garçon qui les avaient empêché de réitérer l'expérience. Une fois chez lui, Derek ne pensait qu'à une chose : Stiles. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un que Derek aimait plus que Mieczyslaw c'était bien lui, son âme-sœur. Pour le moment Stiles l'ignorait, mais si un jour il revenait vers lui, Derek se détournerait très certainement de toutes les personnes qu'il ai pu fréquenter pour le garçon. Parce qu'il rêvait de ça depuis qu'il était en âge de tomber amoureux. Et peut importait à quel point Mieczyslaw lui plaisait, à quel point il appréciait les moments qu'ils partageaient, il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une relation qu'il savait vouée à l'échec dès le début.

Derek n'arrivait pas non plus à ce sortir de la tête, que peut-être s'il appréciait autant le garçon et les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, c'était à cause des similitudes qu'il avait avec Stiles. Il avait merdé avec ce baiser. Tout était sans dessus dessous à présent, parce que flirter gentiment c'était une chose. Mais embrasser quelqu'un puis ensuite jouer l'indifférence n'était pas le genre de Derek.

 

Il était perdu.

 

Complètement perdu.

 

Et la seule personne qui aurait vraiment pu l'aider à retrouver son chemin avait quitté sa vie depuis un moment déjà.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

« C'est quoi le soucis, Der'? »

 

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait chez Laura, c'est qu'elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour dire les choses. Alors il s'était dit que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait répondre à ses doutes sans prendre de pincettes, c'était elle.

 

« Il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît...? » confia t-il et grimaça un peu, se rendant compte que sa phrase ressemblait plus à une interrogation qu'autre chose. Il soupira et observa son reflet dans la tasse de café que Laura venait de poser devant lui.

 

« Il s'agit d'un patient, il a à peu prêt le même âge que Stiles et... »

 

« Et t'as peur de l'utiliser comme d'un remplaçant pour ton âme-soeur. » conclut-elle pour lui et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer, un peu honteux.

 

Elle venait de mettre le doigt en plein dans le mille.

 

« C'est le meilleur ami de Scott, c'est ça ? »

 

Il quitta le contenu de sa tasse des yeux pour croiser le regard de sa sœur.

 

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Il demanda surpris.

 

« Je suis ta sœur. Les grande sœurs savent tout. » Elle répondit du tac au tac.

 

Devant le regard peu convaincue de son frère, elle eu un petit rire avant de dire :

 

« Der', je suis l'âme sœur de Camden. Tu sais le frère aîné d'Isaac qui est l'âme-sœur de Scott ! Les nouvelles vont vite. »

 

Derek se prit le visage entre les mains. Ce détail lui avait complètement échappé alors qu'il était venu se confier à Laura.

 

« Et il semblerait que tu embrasses plutôt bien. »

 

« Oh mon dieu. Moi qui pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. »

 

« Ça l'aurait été, si tu embrassais mal.»

 

L'air misérable que son frère eu suivit du grognement qu'il poussa était des plus amusants du point de vue de sa sœur.

 

« Ce n'est drôle, Laura... »

 

« Oh si, ça l'est ! » ricana t-elle avant de venir s'installer à côté de son frère. « Tu devrais essayer de mettre de côté le fait que Stiles est ton âme-sœur. »

 

Derek la dévisagea perplexe.

 

« Si Stiles n'était pas ton âme-sœur, mais juste quelqu'un qui te plaît, qui tu choisirais entre lui et Mieczyslaw ? »

 

L'infirmier réfléchis quelques secondes et souffla :

 

« Stiles ne m'aurait pas contacté pendant plus d'un an ? »

 

Laura acquiesça et le poussa à trouver lui-même la réponse.

 

« Je.. Je suppose que je choisirais Mieczyslaw... »

 

oOo

 

Quoi que puisse être son choix, il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Mieczyslaw aussi avait son mot à dire, plus que quiconque. Et puis il ressentait le besoin de dire à Stiles le choix qu'il avait fait.

 

« _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »_

 

Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse de son âme-sœur. Alors il ne s'étonna pas quand une fois encore, elle ne vint pas. Mais une part de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il aimerait que son âme-sœur soit heureuse pour lui. Il passa la journée chez lui, cherchant comment agir avec Mieczyslaw. Ce n'était pas un baiser qui les obligeait à être un couple, ils devaient en parler tous les deux, voir comment ils souhaitaient que les choses évoluent à partir de ce moment. C'est alors qu'il se brossait les dents, cherchant encore quoi dire à l'hyperactif qu'il vit les pattes de mouches sur sa peau. Un froncement de sourcil vint marquer ses trait tandis qu'il essayait de déchiffrer sa signification. C'était un message, mais l'écriture ne lui était pas familière. Était-ce possible qu'après un an il ai oublié la courbe familière des lettres que formait Stiles ? Il resta un peu perplexe observant le reflet du message inscrit sur son bras droit.

 

_« .issua ioM »_

 

« Moi aussi. » souffla t-il et il ne put empêcher un petit sourire triste de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Il espérait que la personne dont lui parlait Stiles était quelqu'un de bien. Puis il se reprit, il n'avait plus vraiment le droit de s'en préoccuper à présent. Puis alors qu'il allait se coucher, il surpris un autre message.

 

« _Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher. »_

 

Les fourmillements qui prirent place dans sa poitrine lui firent réaliser que peu importait à quel point il aimait Mieczyslaw, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ne serai jamais aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles. Lorsqu'il était avec Mieczyslaw il se sentait bien, mais le message de Stiles suffit à lui rappeler que l'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient pas complet. Cette simple réalisation lui soutira des larmes, toute la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Laura était obsolète. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si Stiles n'était pas son âme-sœur, parce que chaque fibre de son corps était connecté à lui. Il avait une part de Stiles en lui et inversement. Et Mieczyslaw lui plaisait, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une pièce du puzzle similaire à celle qui lui manquait, mais ce n'était qu'un remplacement. Sûrement que Mieczyslaw le considérait de la même façon, lui aussi avait une âme sœur quelque part. Ils devaient en parler. Avant que leur relation n'avance plus, ils devaient tous les deux mettre les choses à plat. Derek attrapa l'un des deux stylos qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. Il hésita un moment, puis finit par prendre une grande inspiration et sa main trembla alors qu'il inscrit sur sa peau :

 

« _Je n'ai pas cessé de t'attendre. »_

 

 

Lorsqu'il vit Mieczyslaw, tous les deux n'osèrent pas dire un mot. Derek était en quelque sorte soulagé, parce que après les derniers messages échangé avec Stiles, il ne se sentait plus si prêt que ça à tenter quoique ce soit avec le garçon. Une amitié tout au plus, mais rien d'aussi intime que le baiser et les confidences qu'ils s'étaient fait. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient, Mieczyslaw finit par rompre le silence embarrassant d'un soupire excédé.

 

« On agis comme des idiots ! » grogna t-il et Derek ne put qu'acquiescer.« Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Pourquoi ça changerait les choses entres nous ?»

 

Derek se demandait plutôt : Pourquoi ça ne changerait pas les choses entre eux ? La réponse à la question de Mieczyslaw, elle , était toute trouvée.

 

« On a tout les deux une âme-soeur. » répondit-il et le contenu de son tupperware devint tout à coup intéressant. Ou du moins plus supportable que le regard de son vis-à-vis.

 

« Et alors ? On est pas marié à eux, on a pas commis un crime, on s'est embrassé ! »

 

« En fait, il est interdit pour le personnel de l’hôpital d'entretenir ce genre de relation avec les patients... » Il ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer. Il tenta un regard vers l'homme et il sourit devant la mine équivoque qu'il affichait.

 

« Oh tais-toi ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec notre situation ! »

 

« Tu pourrai en attendre plus de moi après ça. Et tu en aurais tous les droits. » dit-il, très sérieux.

 

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé qui pourrait me faire penser ça ! »

 

« Je t'ai embrassé ! »

 

« Ce. N'était. Qu'un. Baiser. » dit-il en détachant chaque syllabes.

 

« Ce n'était pas juste un baiser. » rétorqua Derek, ne prenant pas le fait d'embrasser quelqu'un à la légère.

 

« Tu ne m'as rien promis, je ne t'ai rien promis. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait agir différemment. »

 

Derek soupira en réponse, il ne savait pas comment expliquer son point de vu.

 

« J'en avais envie, tu en avais envie, on s'est embrassé, fin de l'histoire. »

 

« Tu n'en attends pas plus? » Demanda l'infirmier, bien qu'il craignait la réponse.

 

« Et toi ? Tu en attends plus ? »

 

Il se mordit la lèvres inférieure et Mieczyslaw soupira avant de lui-même répondre à la question.

 

« En fait, je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à abandonner mon âme-sœur... » confia t-il, et Derek comprenait

 

« Moi non plus. »

 

Stiles lui sourit tristement et Derek fit de même.

 

Ils se comprenaient.

 

C'était ça le plus important.

 

 

**oOo**

 

La semaine qui suivit leur discussion, Mieczyslaw fut autorisé à quitter l’hôpital. Il devait cependant venir quotidiennement pour voir le kinésithérapeute et un psychologue. Et puis sa santé était vraiment suivit de très prêt. Quand Derek et lui marchaient, c'était à présent côte à côte et non plus l'infirmier poussant le fauteuil roulant de son patient. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et il y avait toujours des moments où les lèvres de l'hyperactif devenaient irrésistibles. Ou il ressentait le besoin de le toucher, que ce soit un bref contact, comme leurs mains s'effleurant, ou tandis qu'il replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Mieczyslaw. Mais les quelques échanges de messages qu'il avait avec Stiles l'aidait à résister.

 

Ils ne parlaient pas de leur âme-sœur respective. Sûrement parce que ça leur faisaient trop mal. Ils n'étaient plus aussi à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, puisque à chaque rapprochement la culpabilité envers leur âme-sœur les étreignaient. Derek préparait deux tasses de thé quand Mieczyslaw prit la parole.

 

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

 

L'infirmier se raidit un instant et le bonheur qui vint fourmiller dans chaque fibre de son être fut vite rattraper par la culpabilité.

 

« Moi aussi... » Il parvint tout de même à avouer.

 

« Mais je l'aime lui aussi. » et à ça, Derek ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

 

L'amour qu'il vouait à Stiles et Mieczyslaw était semblable et à la fois incomparable. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Talia lui a dit un jour que lorsqu'il rencontrerai son âme-sœur, il le saurait. Au fond de lui, il sentirait qu'elle est là, toute proche. Il la reconnaîtrais au milieu d'une foule s'il le fallait. Il _saurait._ Et alors qu'il était avec Mieczyslaw, il avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose de semblable. Il se sentait bien, partiellement complet. Et l'hyperactif lui avait dit ressentir la même chose. Pourtant ils leur manquaient quelque chose.

 

Tout deux étaient persuadé que c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient pas âme-sœurs.

 

 

Plus les jours passait plus la tension entre eux devenait quasi insoutenable. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient en civil, l'envie de prendre la main de l'autre, de l'embrasser devenait encore plus forte. Ils étaient constamment sur la défensive, essayant de se contenir l'un en la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient constamment irrités, renfrognés mais il suffisait que leurs mains s’effleurent l'espace d'un instant, qu'une pub stupide fasse rire l'un des deux et instantanément toute la pression qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules s'évaporait comme un mauvais souvenir.

 

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

 

C'est Mieczyslaw qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Ils devaient rejoindre Scott, Isaac, Laura et le reste de leur petite bande dans un bar et s'était croisé sur le parking de l'établissement tandis que leur salut se faisait de façon mécanique alors qu'ils luttaient pour ne pas s'enlacer ou s'embrasser. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils devaient se serrer la mains ou non, alors ils se contentaient d'un hochement de tête. Et c'était des plus étranges lorsqu'on savait qu'ils étaient plus proche avant de s'embrasser. Mais comme l'avait dit Mieczyslaw : ce n'était qu'un baiser, échangé une seule fois, alors pourquoi tout était sans dessus dessous ? Ils avaient pourtant mis les chose au clair entre eux, ils préféraient renouer avec leur âme-sœur, plutôt que de tenter quoique ce soit.

 

Et putain, il aimait Stiles. Il aimait Stiles. Et Mieczyslaw aimait son âme-sœur, peu importe son nom ! Et même en s'aimant l'un et l'autre, il n'y a avait aucune raison pour qu'ils soient aussi tendu ensemble.

 

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

 

« Quoi ? » Demanda Derek incrédule.

 

« On ne peut pas continuer... » Il répéta avant d'être coupé par l'infirmier.

 

« Non, je t'ai très bien entendu. Mais, tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu dis. »

 

Mieczyslaw regardait ses pieds mal à l'aise.

 

_Il pensait carrément ce qu'il venait de dire._

 

L'infirmier se passa une main sur le visage essayant de réfléchir.

 

« Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ? » Il finit par demander avec difficulté.

 

Leur situation n'était pas rêvé, mais il avait prit une place si importante dans sa vie qu'il ne se voyait plus vraiment sans lui. Mais si c'était ce que Mieczyslaw voulait, alors il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

 

« J'aime deux personnes et je ne peux être avec aucune d'elle, Derek... » parvint-il à souffler.

 

Et vraiment, qu'est-ce que Derek pouvait rétorquer à ça ?

 

« Je veux pas juste de quelques moments volés ensemble, regarde où ça nous mène... » finit-il par ajouter.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que j'abandonne mon âme-sœur et me lance dans une relation avec toi ? Ce n'est pas si simple ! »

 

« Je le sais très bien ! » s'écria Mieczyslaw en réponse. « Je suis dans le même cas que toi ! »

 

Et Derek se sentit mal, mais il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Il avait déjà choisit Stiles. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour garder Mieczyslaw.

 

« Hé, les amoureux, vous attendez quoi ? »

 

Il reconnu directement la voix de sa sœur, il se tourna vers elle et lança brusquement :

 

« C'est pas le moment, Laura, laisse nous ! »

 

Elle haussa les sourcils un peu perplexe et Mieczyslaw prit la parole :

 

« Ne t'emporte pas contre elle, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. »

 

« Elle a tout à voir dans cette histoire ! Notre relation est ambiguë et compliqué et elle s'en amuse ! »

 

« C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. »

 

Oui, il le savait, mais il avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour déverser sa frustration. Il allait perdre Mieczyslaw. Il allait le perdre parce qu'il avait choisit son âme-sœur. Il avait choisit quelqu'un qu'il ne rencontrerai peut-être jamais, au lieu d'une relation avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

 

« Je ne veux pas te perdre... » Il parvint à avouer, un trémolo dans la voix.

 

« Je n'en ai pas envie non plus... »

 

« Stiles, Derek qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On vous attends nous ! »

 

L'infirmier se tourna vers la source de la voix, il s'agissait de Scott qui avait rejoins Laura devant l'entré du bar. Il regarda un peu perplexe le métisse.

 

« Stiles ? »

 

« On arrive, Scott. Deux secondes. » Souffla l'hyperactif.

 

Le regard de Derek naviguait entre les deux amis.

 

« Deux secondes ? C'est le temps que tu donne à notre relation ? » s'étrangla t-il tout en essayant d'éviter l'illusion auditive qu'il venait d'avoir.

 

« Stiles, y a un problème ? » Demanda Scott, qui ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi il y avait une certaine tension entre les deux hommes.

 

« Comment tu l'as appelé ? » Soufflèrent en quasi symphonie Laura et Derek.

 

« Stiles. Il m'a appelé Stiles, mon prénoms est imprononçables donc c'est le surnom que j'ai choisit. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec ça ? »

 

Derek était trop soufflé pour répondre à ça. Combien de chance il y avait pour que les deux personnes qu'il aimait portent le même nom ?

 

« C'est le prénom de son âme-sœur. » C'était Laura qui avait finit par se dévouer et répondit à la question de l'hyperactif.

 

« Quel est le nom de ton âme-soeur, Stiles ? »

 

Rien que de prononcer ce surnom arracha des frissons au plus âgé. Ce fut au tour de Mieczyslaw d'avoir l'air complètement perdu.

 

«Derek ou Darah, on a jamais su se mettre d'accord sur ce point !»

 

Derek observa Scott, se demandant s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il était vraiment sérieux.

 

«Darah ?» Il grogna avant de se tourner vers Stiles. «Vraiment ?»

 

« Je... » Sa bouche s'ouvrit essayant de former des pensées cohérentes mais rien ne vint.

 

Et Derek ne pouvait vraiment pas le blâmer, car lui non plus avait du mal à réaliser la situation. Peut-être que le Stiles devant lui n'était pas vraiment son Stiles. Peut-être qu'il existait deux Stiles qui étudiait la criminologie à la Fac. Peut-être que le manque de réponse de son âme-soeur et le coma de Mieczyslaw n'avait aucun rapport. Peut-être que tous les deux nourrissaient des espoirs vain en cet instant. Il y avait une chance pour que tout ça soit un quiproquo, pas vrai ?

 

« Vous êtes âme-sœur ? »

 

C'est Scott qui venait de poser la question.

 

« 'Sais pas. » Ils répondirent d'une seule voix.

 

Il nourrissaient les même crainte. Peut-être que c'était une preuve irréfutable qu'ils n'étaient pas destiné. Après tout sa mère lui avait répété mainte fois : _lorsque tu la rencontrera tu sauras_. Mais en cet instant Derek ne savait rien. Il était complètement perdu.

 

« Il doit bien il y avoir un truc que seul vous partagez dans vos messages. »

 

Cette fois-ci ce fut Laura qui était intervenu. Et il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Derek pour lâcher sa bombe.

 

« Je t'ai attendu. »

 

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus avant que Stiles ne vienne couvrir sa bouche de ses mains. Ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

 

_Il savait._

 

Toutes ces semaines, ils avaient lutté, l'un et l'autre contre leurs sentiments. Ils auraient pu passer ces semaines à s'embrasser quand l'envie leur prenait, s'enlacer, rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils aurait pu partager beaucoup plus que quelques instants volés. Cette tension qui les habitait tous les deux n'avait pas eu lieu d'être. Alors Derek fit ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début. Il céda et vint prendre Mieczyslaw, Stiles, son âme-soeur dans ses bras.

 

« Darah...? » souffla t-il contre son oreille.

 

Il voulait que son ton soit amusé, mais sa gorge était tellement serrés par l’émotion qu'il craignait un instant de ne pas recevoir l'effet escompté. Le rire que laissa échapper Stiles contre son torse le rassura.

 

« J'étais qui pour remettre en question la décision de mes futurs-beaux-parents, concernant le nom de mon âme-soeur ? »

 

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Scott et Laura ne réussissent à les traîner à l'intérieur du bar. Le cerveau de Derek avait du mal à assimiler les choses, pendant que son corps lui était déjà très à l'aise avec l'idée. Assis côte à côte, leurs cuisses, leurs épaules se touchaient. Chacun de leurs mouvements apportant une friction entre leurs corps. Et Derek était libéré de toute la raideur qui se logeait dans ses muscles quand il était avec Mieczyslaw les semaines précédentes. Ils n'avaient pas encore tout mit au claire entre eux, mais ça pouvait attendre. Pour le moment ils profitaient de l'instant, ils se sentaient bien. Quand l'un des serveurs oublia son stylo, Stiles s'en empara Il prit le bras de son âme-sœur et le posa sur la table.

 

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. » avoua t-il.

 

Derek le laissa écrire directement sur sa peau le message qu'il voulait lui transmettre. Quand il eut enfin l'occasion de voir les six petites lettres qui marquaient sa peau, il sentit le bonheur se rependre dans son corps. Il aimait Stiles et Stiles aimait Derek. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de ce qu'ils allaient faire, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Et même s'ils ne se sentaient pas encore entièrement complet, Derek savait que tout irait pour le mieux.

 

Derek le savait.

 

Stiles le savait.

 

Ces six petites lettre le prouvaient.

 

« _Trouvé.»_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà!
> 
> J'espère que ce Sterek vous aura plut! En tout cas j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire, même si la fin à était modifié bien cinq fois, avant que je ne choisisse celle-ci car vraiment c'est celle qui me plaît le plus de toute les idées que j'ai pu avoir! J'espère que ce seras aussi votre cas! ;)
> 
> Un gros merci à Kroko, qui a eu le courage de corriger ce monstre là! Je te fais des poutous!
> 
> Et merci à vous pour m'avoir lu, des poutous pour vous aussi! :)
> 
> Bonne journée!


End file.
